The First World
by csezka
Summary: Baron Hart was just a normal high school student, who tragically died in an accident. Unfortunately, the gods already have plans for him, and rather than sending him to the afterlife, Baron was sent to the elemental nation. How will he survive in a world of shinobi? Naruto x the gamer
1. Prologue (rewrite version)

Hello everyone, this is my first story, so please go easy on me in your reviews. I hope everyone can give me constructive criticism so I can improve my writing skills. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I am using this story as a way to improve my English, and I have hired a beta reader to help me. This update only replace first chapter with it's rewrite version.

Lastly, I don't own Naruto or The Gamer. Now, let's start the story.

* * *

"Where am I?"

A silver-haired teen wearing a school uniform started to get up, looking around. As he began observing his surroundings, he was confused, not remembering how he had gotten here. Slowly, the memories started to return, and he realized what had happened to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was his first day of school as a second-year student. As he began his usual walk to school, he used a detour route that he had found a few months ago, since his usual route was being repaired. He was eager to meet up with his childhood friend, who was the school's idol, not to mention the smartest girl there. Her name was Devin.

When they first met a few months ago, Baron had known that he would fall in love with her. He already knew that he would never become her boyfriend, but he still enjoyed spending time with her anyways.

Since he never paid any attention when the teacher gave lectures in class, all he ever did at school was sleep or read books, which usually didn't related to the lesson. Because of this, he became one of the most famous 'problem students' at the school. Therefore, it was basically a guarantee that he would never end up dating Devin, who was loved by everyone and always got good grades.

For the past few months, he just hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, his unrequited love. He had come to the conclusion that even if they couldn't be together now, maybe they could be together in the future, if their situations changed. He had decided to become her friend, and hoped that through that, he could start building a good relationship with her. Maybe that would make their future just a little bit brighter.

That was when he saw Devin standing at the intersection near their school. She was waiting for the traffic light to turn red, so that she could cross the street. Baron decided to run and catch up with her so that they could walk together the rest of the way to school.

When he finally caught up to her, the light had already turned red, and Devin had started to cross the street. Then Baron saw a truck coming towards her, he realized that it wasn't slowing down or intending to stop. It was going to run the red light and hit Devin, who was unaware of this.

Without a second though, Baron dashed out into the street and shoved Devin back onto the curb, without any regard for his own safety.

He watched Devin fall down on the side of the street, and heard her surprised voice. "Hey what's yo-"

That was all he heard before the truck hit him, and just like that, the impact crushed him, and he had been knocked out.

_End Flashback_

* * *

_ 'That's right, I was trying to save Devin. Does that mean I'm dead? Is this place where people go after they die?'_ he wondered.

Lost in his own thoughts, he was brought back to alertness when he saw a bright light shining in front of him. Immediately, he flinched back, using his right hand to shield his eyes.

As the light began to fade, he moved his hand away and saw someone standing in front of him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she was looking straight at him.

She had long white hair, but did not appear aged. Her face was youthful, and her eyes were a glowing ocean blue. She was wearing a nicely-fitted, extremely elegant, white gown, which only made her natural beauty stand out more.

"So, you have awoken, Baron Hart," the girl said as she looked at the silver-haired teen with a warm smile.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Baron asked, curious to know where she had come from and whether she could tell him where he was.

"I am Kami, the creator of life. As to how I know your name, since I am omniscient, it would be only natural that I know everything about you. In addition, I know you are wondering where you are right now, and I can answer that as well. You are in the dimension between life and death," she explained, still smiling peacefully.

All Baron could do was nod stupidly, stunned that he was in the presence of a goddess.

After gaining his senses, he blinked, still in awe at her beauty. "So, I'm going to be sent away now, Kami-sama?" he asked, looking around, seeing that it was only the two of them that existed in this location. He didn't really know why he was here, or even what this place was called, but what he was certain of, was his destination. Hell.

Kami blinked in faux-confusion, humoring his request, even though she was all-knowing. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he simply lowered his eyes. "What are you talking Baron-kun?

"I'm going to be sent to hell now, aren't I," Baron said knowingly, confused that she was pretending not to understand. He didn't understand why she was even speaking with him, after all, she was a goddess, and needed nothing from him.

Kami gasped a little, putting a hand up to her mouth, eyes widening at hearing his plight. "You are amongst the purest soul in current era of your world, Baron-kun. How could you speak in such a manner?" Baron cringed a little, thinking that she was upset that he had sworn. She simply narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, Kami-sama?" asked Baron, growing more and more confused.

"Do not forget what I am, Baron-kun. I am an omniscient being. I know everything about you. When you lived, you never prayed to any God, and you never did anything out of obligation to a God. You have lived a hard life. You are an orphan in your uncle's home, and you have never been treated well by anyone. Even so, you always try to help others and never hate those who treated you badly. You were forgiving. You even sacrificed your own life to protect another," she said, ending flatly, blue eyes scolding.

Baron sighed in relief, hope starting to show in his eyes. "Does that mean I get to go to Heaven"

"Of course you will. However, right now I have an offer for you. If you were to be given a second chance, would you take it?" Kami asked, expression soft and warm once again.

"What do you mean by second chance? Do you want me to start over as a baby and have to go through everything all over again, then I'm sorry to say that I can't accept, Kami-sama." Baron's brow twitched with frustration.

Kami giggled at him with an expression that told him she thought he was a silly boy. "No, no Baron-kun. I know how much you love adventure. You want to fight to protect people, you want save princesses from demons, and you want to be a hero. Given your miserable life, I've decided to offer you your dreams, a chance at another life in a world where you can achieve all that. Consider it a gift from me," she said sweetly.

Baron frowned, thinking hard. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Kami, but he knew that every offer has some sort of catch, and this seemed just too good to be true. There had to be something that he had to do in exchange for such a gift. There must be some sort of price.

After thinking for a moment, he said, "I'm sorry, Kami-sama. I mean no offense, but this seems too easy. There has to be some sort of price… Isn't there?... There must be something you want me to do in return, right, Kami-sama?"

Kami-sama smiled, head bowing a little. "Clever as ever, Baron-kun. You see, there is a child in the world you will be visiting, and that child is destined to be the savior of that world. I want you help this child to fulfill his destiny."

Baron raised an eyebrow. He hadn't anticipated that. He had thought that the price would be something like selling his soul or owing Kami-sama an impossible favor. "You want me there to assure that the child will do their job?"

She clapped her hands, smiling. "That's right. Please consider the offer for a moment at least, Baron-kun. I know that you have been through quite an ordeal. This must be rather sudden."

Seeing no other alternative, Baron thanked her and accepted her offer.

Kami smiled. "Good. I know you still have many questions, but my time almost up. Before you go, I want you to choose two abilities that will help you on your journey."

After hearing that, Baron knew that he had to choose wisely. At the same time, he knew that he had very little information to work with; he didn't even know what kind of world he was going to be sent to. How on earth could he choose adequately to prepare himself?

Rather than confusing himself, he laid out the facts. First, he knew that he had to help this mystery child to fulfill their destiny. Second, he was being sent to a place where he could have adventures, a place where he can be a hero, a savior, just like he'd always wanted.

Knowing those two things, he deduced that wherever Kami was going to send him, he was going to have to be able to fight there. He needed the ability to fight against enemies, maybe an ability to help protect the child, or even an ability that could help heal himself. Either way, the abilities would hopefully be useful in many situations.

He could vaguely remember some story about a protagonist with a godlike power. Usually the hero has a pawn, or a weapon. Baron knew that powers like that would attract a lot of attention, and it wouldn't always have a good effect.

From there, he tried to remember all kinds of abilities and super powers, taking ideas from everything he had ever read, watched, or heard.

After being lost in thought for a short while, he nodded his head and said, "I have decided. For the first ability, I want to have a super regenerative power, which would allow me to heal quickly, but not instantly, of course. I don't want to attract _too_ much attention. My second ability, if it is possible, I would like to have a body that allows me to live in the world like a game, so that I can logically think through situations. That way I will have immunity to any negative psychological effects."

Baron had known that if he ever had to become a shield for the child, he couldn't waste time recovering. He needed to heal quickly. The second ability had been a wish of his for a long time. He wanted to watch himself grow, and to learn new skills once he 'leveled up'. On top of that, he'd be able to think calmly and logically, even in the most bleak situations. If used correctly, this ability could give him an almost godlike power.

"I understand. As a bonus, I will give you a tutorial book for your gamer abilities." Kami smiled, not saying anything about his choices, not giving him any idea whether he'd made a good decision or not.

Baron bowed his head and said, "Thank you very much, Kami-sama."

After Baron looked up once again, Kami said, "Looks like my time is up. Good luck, Baron, and good bye."

With one last parting smile, her body began to glow brightly. Baron blocked his eyes once again, squinting against the bright light.

* * *

After a while, the light started to fade. Baron opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a dark place, and there were many large trees in front of him, while behind him there was a very tall wall. He assumed that he was at the border between a forest and a place that was surrounded by wall. Since he didn't have any other idea of where to go, he decided to follow the wall until he came upon the entrance.

Just as he started to walk, suddenly something feel down on his head. "Ow!" Baron shouted, rubbing his head as he looked at what had just hit him. It was a book.

He picked it up, reading the cover. At that moment, he remembered the book Kami-sama had talked about. The cover said, 'Baron Hart's tutorial book, by Kami-sama.' It seemed to have been written by the goddess herself, and there was a little smiley face next to the title.

Baron giggled, still rubbing the bump on his head. "It looks like even Kami-sama like to tell jokes." Then he opened the book and started reading.

_'Hey, Baron. This is the bonus book I gave you. I hope you will like it, since I wrote it myself. Let's not waste time. Your first ability was super-regeneration. This ability allows you to heal very quickly. If you are wondering just how fast you will heal, imagine you are cutting some vegetables in the kitchen, when suddenly you cut your finger with the knife. That wound will completely heal in a few hours. I'm sure you are wondering which kind of wounds can be healed, right? Every wound you can imagine can be healed by this power, even if it is a grievous injury, like being stabbed in the heart. However, there is a limit and a condition to activating this skill. The condition for the abilities to activate, is that you must not in a battle situation. When you are in battle, the abilities will deactivate automatically to keep your fights fair. The fact that the power will not work when you are not alive goes without saying. This power also cannot regrow any part of your body.'_

Baron understood that his super regenerative abilities didn't make him immortal. He made himself admit that he was not invulnerable, to make sure that the power didn't go to his head and make him arrogant. He could still be killed. Even he was not above nature.

_'Now your second abilities is the gamer. Please speak the words 'status window' aloud.' _

"Status window," Baron said. A window immediately appeared in front of him, looking suspiciously like a gaming screen. 

'Name: Baron Hart  
Level :1  
HP: 100%  
Stamina:100%  
STR:5  
AGI:10  
Vit:5  
Int:9  
Wis:10  
Cha:5  
Luck:5  
Point 0  
Money:0' 

_'The window in front of you, is your status screen. This screen is used to view and adjust your status growth. Health points (HP) are your life. If these points decrease to zero, that means you have died, and remember, there are no do-over._

_Stamina needs no explanation, because I am confident that you know your own stamina. Strength (STR) is the physical strength of your body; high strength will make your physical damage stronger. In addition, it affects how much you can carry._

Agility (AGI) measures the speed of your reflexes. High agility will let you move faster and with better reflexes. Vitality (VIT) is a measure of your health, stamina, and regeneration. High vitality will make your stamina replenish faster, let you run for longer periods of time, and will let you resist stronger amounts of physical damage.

_Intelligence (INT) determines how fast you can learn and master a skill, how strong your non-physical attacks are, how strongly you are able to resist against mind attacks such as 'illusion', 'mind control', etc. Wisdom (WIS) affects how good your ability to use information, abilities and everything you have to your advantage. It will also help you with making strategies and plans. Charisma (CHA) affects how well you interact with others. High charisma will make it easier to build relationships with others. Luck affects everything, including skill, how well you gamble, and how often valuable items will be found. _

_Finally, we have the stat points (point). Every time you level up, you will receive five stat points. These points will increase each time you level up. You may use these points at your own discretion to increase your stats. Using stat points is not the only way to increase your status; you can train to increase strength, agility, and vitality. You can also study to increase your intelligence or your wisdom. In addition, some of this training will increase your status. Therefore, I hope you will use your stat points wisely, to your own advantage.'_

Baron was a smart boy, and he had a wide array of experience when it came to video games, so he knew that if he wanted to get good at combat, he needed to increase his strength, agility, and vitality. If he wanted to get good at non-physical battle, he needed to increase his intelligence, wisdom, agility, or vitality. Baron decided not to use his stat points until he found out more about this new world.

'_Next, I want you to press the 'inventory' button beside the status tab at the top screen.'_

After pressing the 'inventory' button to view his equipment, the window changed. Now the screen was divided into two parts. The right half was made up of twenty blank boxes, and on the top of the screen, there was a title that said 'items'. On the left side, there was a human silhouette with many blank boxes near its head. There were three boxes that showed images of a jacket, pants, and shoes. Baron assumed that this was his avatar, and that he would be able to put items onto himself using it.

'Y_ou are looking at your inventory screen. As you see, it is divided into two parts. The right part is used to store your items. You can store up to twenty different items in the storage compartments, and if you choose, you can stack items that are the same. Now, I want you to pick up a stone and put it inside the storage as practice.'_

Baron looked around for a small stone and then placed it in one of the empty boxes. Immediately, the stone disappeared from his hand and the blank box was suddenly displaying an image of the rock.

_'Good. Now you know how to put an item in your storage. To take out an item, you need to press the box. A black circle will appear. Put your hand inside the circle, and you will see that you can grab the item and pull it out. Go ahead and try it.'_

He pressed the box with the stone image, and a black circle appeared in front of the inventory window. He put his right hand inside the circle, and he could feel that his hand was touching something. He grabbed it and pulled it out. After that, the circle disappeared. He dropped the rock on the ground and continued reading.

_'The left half of the inventory screen is where you equip items. You can equip headgear, armgear for each of your arms, a weapon or shield for each of your hands, armor or clothes for your torso, pants for your legs, and shoes or sandals for your feet. You also have room for two accessories. Right now, you are wearing a black jacket with red sleeves, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Even though there are only thirteen parts for your equipment, that doesn't mean that you can't use anything besides that. For example, your shoes are equipped at the feet box, but your socks are not equipped in any of the boxes, even though you are wearing them. If you want to equip an item, just take an item and put it into whichever equip box you choose. Or, if you like, you can just put it on your own body as usual; the one registered as an equipped item on your screen will be the outermost item. Take your shoes and socks for example. The equipped item is the shoe, but you may still wear your socks underneath.'_

By this point, Baron was getting very excited about the abilities he had acquired. His whole life would be like one giant video game.

_'Next, I want you to press the 'skill' button beside the inventory tab at the top screen.'_

After he presses the skill button, the window changed again. Now Baron could see about thirty blank boxes. Three of the boxes already had something inside of them.

_'In front of you are the ability and skill windows. Every time you learn new skill or ability, it will be stored here. Right now you have three skills. If you want to hear some information about the skill, just press on the box and hold it for a few seconds.'_

After holding one of the boxes for a few seconds, new windows appeared. 

**_Gamer's Mind (passive) LV max  
_**_Allows the user to calmly and logically think in any kind of situation and grants the user immunity to psychological status effects.'_

After reading the skill effect, Baron pressed the close button at the top right of the new window to close it. Then he pressed the second box and held it until a new window appeared 

**_'Gamer's Body (passive) LV max  
_**_Grants the user a body that allows the user to live in their world as a game character.'_

Baron closed the window again and opened the third box, assuming that he would now hear about his last power. 

**'_Super regenerative (active) LV max  
_**_Grants the user a body that heals very fast. (This skill will automatically activate when the user is not in a battle situation.)'_

Baron continued with reading his tutorial book.

'_As you can see, there are two kinds of skill, passive and active. Passive skill describes a skill that is always active at any time or condition, and never deactivates. Active skill is a skill that needs to be manually activated. There are two ways to activate your skills. You may either think or say the skill name, or fulfill the conditions under which the skill may be activated. In your case, this means leaving battle for your healing ability to activate.'_

Baron nodded in understanding, reading on.

'_There are four way to learn a skill. The first is to learn it from someone else who can use it. If you meet the requirements of learning the skill, it will instantly be learned, but keep in mind that the person teaching you will often ask for payment. Second, you may learn the skill from a book. If you choose to learn from a book, you will have two options. The first is an 'instant learn', which will cause the book to disappear. The second option is to manually study by repeatedly reading the book. This will keep the book from disappearing. The third way to learn a skill is to perform the skill repeatedly. Finally, you may sometimes receive a skill as a reward from a quest. _

_After you have learned a skill, you must improve it until its level is at its maximum, so you can use it better. The higher the level, the better effect it can give. Usually, to level up a skill, you need to use it repeatedly, but there are some skills that only can level up by fulfilling a special condition._

_We have come to the last part of the tutorial. I want you to press the 'quest' button beside the skill tab at the top screen.'_

Baron followed the instructions, causing the window to change again. This time, there was only text on the screen in front of him. 

**_'Active Quests_**

_1. __Complete the tutorial_

_2. __Find the entrance'_

_'In this screen, you will see quests that you have accepted. Right now, you only have two quests. If you want to know the details of the quest, just press the corresponding quest.'_

Baron pressed the first quest, and then a new window appeared. 

**_'Quest info  
_**_Complete the tutorial  
Description: Complete the tutorial book about your abilities by reading and doing everything written in the book.  
Reward: 'Chakra for dummies' book, 'Becoming a ninja for dummies' book, exp 50%, 1000 ryo.'_

Baron closed the window and pressed the second quest. 

**_'Quest info  
_**_Find the entrance_

_Description: Find the entrance to the village, and go inside.  
Reward: exp 50%'_

_'By looking at the quest details, it will make you know instinctually where to go. If you do not know where to go, just reopen the quest window and read the quest info. If that fails to work, use a map the old-fashion way._

_I almost forgot. This feature can only be used outside of battle, because you are the only one who can see this gamer window. If you don't want to say the word to open the window, you can just think the word, and the window will open. Therefore, you don't have to be worried about others finding out about your abilities. If you ever want to reread the tutorial, just say tutorial when the status screen appears._

_Thank you for reading the tutorial book. I hope you can do your job and have a happy life. Goodbye Baron Hart, and good luck.'_

After he was finished reading, Baron closed the book. He jumped a little in surprise when the book began to shine in his hands, disappearing suddenly. A window immediately appeared. 

**'Quest Completed!**

_You got 'Chakra for Dummies' book, 'Become a Ninja for Dummies' book, 50% exp and 1000 ryo.  
Check your inventory for the reward items.'_

Baron closed the window and said 'inventory'. The inventory window appeared, and he took out the 'Chakra for Dummies' book. Another window opened. 

_'You have a skill book! You can learn Chakra Reserve and Chakra Control.'_

_Would you like to learn?  
Yes No_

Without a second thought, he pressed yes, not having time to read through another book. He looked at the new window that had opened. 

_'You cannot learn this skill._

_Required  
STR: 7  
VIT: 7'_

He closed the newest window and opened the status screen, using two stats point for strength and two for vitality. Then he went back, and pressed the 'yes' button again 

_'You have learned the skill_

_1. __Chakra Reserve_

_2. __Chakra Control'_

He opened his skill window and looked at the new skill he had just learned. 

**_Chakra reserve (passive) LV 1_**

_Grants the user a body that allow the user to use chakra energy.  
Level 1: the chakra reserve equal to low level genin_

**_Chakra Control (passive) LV 1_**

_Grants the user the abilities to control chakra energy  
Level 1: apprentice chakra control_

When he read 'Genin', he remembered that the word was used in 'Naruto' as a level of the ninja. Then he started to think that he may have been brought to the world of Naruto. He didn't have any other evidence that pointed towards that fact, so he decided to put it out of his mind for a while.

He changed to the quest window and reread his quest. After that, he felt like he knew which way he had to go, and he assumed that this was the 'instinct' he'd read about. He followed his gut feeling, and started to walk along the wall, observing his surroundings.

After walking for a few hours, he found a rock leaning against the wall. It was about six feet high. After looking at it for a while, he started to doubt his own instincts, because there didn't seem to be anything abnormal about the rock. He decided to touch the rock to do further investigation. Before he could touch the rock, a window appeared. 

_'Through continuous observation, a skill has been created.  
**Observe (active) LV 1**_

_These skills allow the user to gather the target's information. Higher levels observe will give more information.'_

He closed the window and said "Observe" 

_'Weird Rock_

_A weird rock that was made by humans. The creator put something in the rock, but disguised it so that anyone who looked at it would think it was a rock.'_

After finding out that the rock was made by humans, he chose to push the rock. He was surprised when he found that the rock was very light despite its size. Then he found a hole in the wall behind it, large enough to fit an adult. It looked like the rock was used to cover the hole. 

**_'Quest Completed!  
_**_You got 50% exp!_

**_Congratulations!_**

_You have leveled up! Now you are level 2.  
You got 5 stat points.'_

He ignored the window and started crawling through the hole. He was a bit pissed when he found out that he had just arrived in another forest. 

**_'New Quest  
_**_Save Naruto_

_Description: Today is the day where people celebrate the day when kyuubi was defeated. They also remember the boy who has taken on the spirit of the kyuubi, and try to attack him. Save Naruto from mobs who tried to attack him. _

_Reward: exp 50%, Become Naruto's friend.'_

After Baron read the new quest, he knew that he was indeed in Naruto's world, the elemental nation. He knew what would happen to Naruto if he didn't find him. It was Naruto's birthday, but also the exact date of the Kyuubi attack. The villagers all knew of Naruto's duty of taking on the kyuubi spirit, but they were angry with him, thinking of him as the monster that had killed their families.

Baron started to run, following his instincts, hoping that he could find Naruto and convince him to hide before the mobs attacked him.


	2. Encounter (rewrite version)

Hello everyone, this is my first story, so please go easy on me in your reviews. I hope everyone can give me constructive criticism so I can improve my writing skills. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I am using this story as a way to improve my English, and I have hired a beta reader to help me.

Lastly, I don't own Naruto or The Gamer. Now, let's start the story.

* * *

"Hah… hah…hah…"

Naruto was panting heavily, orange jacket torn, unable to catch his breath. He was trying to run from the mob which had tried to attack him. He ran as fast as he could go, passing through an alley. He tried to avoid the main street, since every time he went through the main street, the mob just kept getting bigger. He was hoping that the ANBU or the Hokage could find him before he was trampled and beaten by the rioting crowd.

Under normal circumstances, the blond was always protected by ANBU , who lurked in the shadows. Naruto never saw his protectors, but he at least knew that someone was protecting him. He assumed it was the ANBU because he never saw them. Unfortunately, there were times when the ANBU were not watching over him.

For example, when there was a festival planned, the ANBU are given new missions to either protect the festival or protect the Hokage who was attending the festival. Since today was the day of the Kyuubi festival, Naruto was being chased, unprotected. The mob knew that today they had a chance to hurt him, unhindered by the ANBU.

"Die, you filthy demon!" one of the angry villagers shouted, hurling a shuriken. Naruto was scared. Usually the people who hated him didn't get quite so violent. They just sneered at him and mocked him from a distance, knowing that the Hokage had ordered that he was not to be harmed. Today, the villagers were out for Naruto's blood.

"Ah! It hurts!" Naruto cried in pain, pulling the shuriken out of his shoulder, still running like the devil himself was chasing him.

After a few minutes, he finally lost them. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he was found, but he still collapsed, resting and trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto looked up, seeing somebody near him who hadn't been there a moment ago.

Out of reflex, Naruto scrambled backwards to put distance between them. He raised a hand to protect his face, expecting to he hit with a fist or a kunai. When a blow didn't come, he peeked through his fingers and saw that it was just a kid, like him.

Looking at Naruto, Baron smiled. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I came here to help you, actually."

Naruto's eyes widened. He'd never met someone who wanted to help him, except the Hokage, the ANBU, Ayame, and Teuchi. His heart filled with hope, but at the same time, he was very wary and scared, not knowing if the boy was telling the truth.

"I'm Baron Hart. What's your name?" the boy asked with a knowing smile. Naruto got the feeling that Baron knew who he was, but was asking out of tradition. Everyone in Konoha knew who Uzumaki Naruto was.

"Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, afraid that the other boy would hurt him once he found out who he was.

Baron just nodded, grabbing his hand. "C'mon. Let's get out of here before those people come back."

_'__Good. The preparation is complete. Now we just need to find a good place to hide before that crowd finds us,' _Baron thought, leading both of them out of the alleyway.

* * *

"Hold on," Baron said, seeing a big trash can at the end of a dead-end alleyway. It looked like it could hide somebody inside it easily, and he judged that at least one of them would fit in there.

"Here, quick, let's trade jackets," Baron said, a little on edge, knowing that the people were coming and that this would be his first fight. It would be dangerous to impersonate Naruto, but at least the other boy would be safe.

Naruto was confused and suspicious, but he handed over his jacket all the same, just as scared of the mob as Baron seemed to be. He didn't exactly trust the other boy, but Baron looked like he had some sort of plan, and Naruto didn't, so he just went along with it. What choice did he have?

"Good," Baron said, trading jackets with Naruto. "Here, get in," he said, urging Naruto to get in the trashcan. "No matter what happens, don't get out until the ANBU or Hokage come, okay? They won't find you in here if you stay quiet," Baron explained.

Naruto wasn't eager to hide in trash, but he was even less eager to be beaten to a pulp by the rioting crowd. Baron linked his fingers together and let Naruto stand on his hand to boost himself into the garbage can. Baron arranged the lid to look like nothing was out of the ordinary, and the he put on Naruto's signature orange jacket. The crowd was so angry and desperate to hurt Naruto that they probably wouldn't notice that it wasn't actually Naruto they were chasing.

Baron sighed, hoping his plan would work. '_It looks like they haven't found us yet.'_

Almost immediately, he heard a voice.

"There he is!" shouted one of the villagers.

Baron was startled, but wasted no time in getting ready to run, forgetting that they were in a dead-end alleyway. They were coming for him and he hadn't planned on how to get out of here. Maybe he could use the garbage can to climb over the wall, but no, what if the villagers followed him and knocked the trash can over, revealing that Naruto was inside?

"Take this!" came a scream from one of the ninja, some of them throwing shuriken at him.

"Agh!" Baron screamed, falling to the ground. He'd never felt pain like this. The ninja stars were so sharp, and they had cut really deep into his leg. "Damn it!" He collapsed.

The people surrounded Baron, who was overwhelmed and unable to fight back.

"It's long since time you paid for your crimes, Kyuubi! You murdered our families!" They started to hit and kick Baron, who was scrambling around on the ground, leg bleeding profusely. The boy was hurting badly, but he still was more focused on hoping that Naruto didn't come out of his hiding place.

This was his job, he reminded himself. He knew what he had signed up for. He was to protect Naruto even at the cost of his own life.

"Stop! Ow! You're hurting me!" he screamed, blocking his face with his arms. The alleyway was dark, and none of the villagers could see that the boy was not Naruto at all. All they saw was the orange jacket that Naruto always wore, and they were so angry that they didn't care if they killed him.

Baron was in deep trouble.

* * *

Hearing the screaming and the blows to the other boy, Naruto moved the trashcan lid a bit and peeked out in concern, dreading what he would see if he looked outside.

He saw the people gathering near him, all crowding around something, appearing to be beating it viciously. Naruto was surprised when he realized that they were beating Baron. The other boy hadn't gotten away in time.

Baron had tried to save him. Knowing that made Naruto feel incredibly guilty, but he was so scared that he was trembling, unable to move. He didn't want to go out there and get hurt, but he remembered what Baron had said to him.

Naruto was confused. He knew that he should stay inside the trashcan. Baron was sacrificing himself so that he could be safe, and if Naruto gave himself up, Baron's sacrifice would be in vain. Still, Naruto didn't feel right in hiding while Baron was hurt.

Even though he wanted to save Baron and help him, he knew that he couldn't fight off the older experienced ninjas. He was so scared and conflicted that he couldn't do anything but watch the boy be beaten.

_"__BOOOOM!"_

Suddenly, smoke exploded over the area, covering the ground thickly enough that Naruto could no longer see Baron or the mob.

* * *

"Ahh!" Baron screamed in pain when he was stabbed in the leg with his kunai. Despite the blinding agony of it all, he tried to think of what could help him escape. Suddenly, he remembered his earlier plan.

* * *

_Flashback_

Baron was running around the village, trying to find Naruto. He opened his status window, adding three points to vitality and three to charisma. He figured that he was going to have to fight off the mob, so he would need more vitality or he wouldn't be able to escape alive. The charisma would help him negotiate with the people, even though he knew that would be useless. At least it would help him in convincing Naruto to follow him to safety.

After a few minutes of running, he found the Higurashi Weapon Shop. He knew that he needed a backup plan if things went awry, so he decided to go inside and get some equipment while thinking a plan. Inside the shop, he saw an old man sitting behind the counter, smoking and reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like a smoke bomb, please." he said, standing in front of the counter.

Hearing that someone had entered the store, the old man looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What would you need with a smoke bomb, kid?"

"Who are you callin' 'kid', old man? My name's not 'kid'. It's Baron Hart," he said, pissed off.

"Whatever ya' say, kid! Now answer my question. Why do you want a smoke bomb? Don't bother lyin'," he said with a serious tone.

Baron knew that this was wasting time, so he just gave in, "Fine then, I'll tell you." Then he went on to explain about a kid in the village who had a rough life and who was hated by the villagers. He knew that the old man would probably guess who he was talking about, but still he explained that the boy was being chased by angry crowds who wanted to kill him.

"That's why I need the smoke bomb. I need it to make a distraction so I can help the kid escape. Besides that, it'll probably let the ANBU know that something's going on."

"Hm," the old man mumbled in surprise, "You plan to help a kid with a smoke bomb just because that? What's in it for you?"

Baron looked at him with a serious expression. "I want to protect him." He knew there was no point in lying, as it would keep him here longer than necessary. He needed to find Naruto, and fast.

The old man rolled his eyes. "You're too melodramatic, kid. It's just some orphan. Don't take it too seriously. It might not even be true. The people of Konoha are peaceful."

"You're telling me that a ninja village is peaceful?" Baron rolled his eyes right back, "But you're right… It might just be a rumor. Just in case it's true, I still want the smoke bomb."

"Damn it kid, why are you so persistent?" the old man griped with anger in his voice.

"Let's just say that I'm on a mission, and that mission could be in jeopardy if the rumor is true," Baron said seriously, "Please, I have to do this."

The old man just stared at him, looking skeptical. Baron grew anxious, knowing that he was running out of time.

"Here, let's make a bet." He took out all of his money, and said, "Let me buy five smoke bombs, with all of this money."

"A thousand ryo. You could buy our basic ninja set with that much, and ya' wanna' waste it on smoke bombs?" The old man pointed to a poster on the wall.

When he was entering the shop, he had already read the poster on the wall it, so Baron knew that if he bought a basic ninja set, he would get ten shuriken, five kunai, five smoke bombs, and five explosive notes.

With serious expression Baron said, "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm asking you to make a bet. If I lose, I'll give the smoke bombs back and you can keep the money."

"And what if you win?"

"I want you to return my money, and I want you give me that katana for free." Baron grinned, pointing at the sword hanging on the back wall. It had a black scabbard and an ornament on the handle. "And I'll tell you my secret. Most people who know it will be angry with me. Think of it as my way to mock you," Baron said with a pleasant expression. The old man just stared at him, mumbling about what a brat he was.

Baron knew that the old man didn't need the money, and that he wasn't a person who would extort others. So even if Baron ran away with the smoke bombs, the guy wouldn't really care. The old man just wanted to make Baron regret his decision and use it to make him be more careful in the future. Besides, the old guy knew that it didn't matter what secret Baron had, because it still wouldn't help him beat so many people just to help one kid.

After thinking for a while, the old man said, "How am I gonna' know whether or not I've won? How do I know you're not lyin' to me?"

Knowing that the old man would agree with the bet eventually, Baron smiled and said, "It's easy. Write out a letter about our bet, and then I will find someone who you think won't lie to you. I will give that letter to the person, and then they'll give it back to you as proof that our bet was fair. They'll tell you whether I win or you win. Do you have paper and something to write with?"

The old man nodded and took some piece of paper, an envelope, and a pencil from a drawer in the counter. He was still looking at Baron like some cocky kid who was in over his head. Maybe the power was going to Baron's head and making him overly arrogant, but he couldn't think of that now. He needed to get the smoke bombs and go help Naruto.

"Good. Write down our bet and sign it if you agree with the bet. Then I'll sign it too," he said.

After wrote the bet, the old man signed it and give it to Baron. Without even reading the content of the letter, he just signed it and returned it to the old man.

"You didn't even read it," the old man mumbled, seeming curious.

"I don't really care about the bet, old man. I just want those smoke bombs," he said. Then he smirked a little, "Besides, you won't trick me, right?"

The old man smiled, and then he put the letter inside the envelope. He took five smoke bomb as promised and gave them to Baron with the letter. Baron paid a thousand ryo, and then put the smoke bombs inside his pants pockets. He gave the letter back to the old man and asked him to write down 'from Baron Hart'. Then he told him to write the address of his shop on the back. After writing, the old man gave the letter back to Baron, and he put it in the pocket of his jacket, zipping it up.

Baron smiled and bowed his head, saying, "Thank you very much, old man. See you later." Then he ran out of the shop.

"See you later, kid," the old man called, watching Baron go.

After Baron left, he was surprised to see his shadow on the ground. When he looked up, he saw a mirror shop across the street. Walking closer, he made sure what he saw.

When he looked in the mirror, he grew frustrated. How could he not have noticed this earlier? "Damn it. Looks like that old man was humoring me. I have the body of a little kid."

Then he remembered his quest, and decided to think about his body later. He started running again, with hope that he could meet Naruto in time.

_End flashback_

* * *

'Damn it. How could I forget to give Naruto the smoke bombs?' Baron thought, still trying to protect his head from being kicked.

He was hurt badly, probably with some broken ribs. He was bleeding all over too, and he knew that he was running out of time. Gathering his energy, he endured the pain as he took out all five of the bombs. He threw one at one of the people, and it was luckily sliced in two. It exploded, triggering another bomb to explode.

_"__BOOOOOM!"_

The sound was so loud that it was impossible for no one to have heard. Someone would see the smoke and come help them.

The people of the mob were coughing and swearing, surprised by the thick smoke. Some of them left, trying to get away from the area so they could get some fresh air.

"Don't think you can get away from us! This isn't gonna' stop us!" shouted someone, and they Baron felt the blows again. His plan wasn't exactly playing out the way he'd expected. His little body couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the third Hokage of Konoha , around sixty-eight years old. He wore the traditional hat and robes of the Hokage, looking down at the festival. Currently, he was looking out of the window in his office, smoking a pipe. He loved to watch his people smile and laugh, having fun celebrating this day, this day that had been so sad. It was nice to see that the villagers were recovering and moving on from the horrible Kyuubi attack.

Many people had died during the incident, even the fourth Hokage himself, who had sacrificed himself to protect the village. Even through all the pain and suffering, the village had turned the anniversary of the day into a celebration festival, so that they would never forget the sacrifice of all their fallen ninja, who had died protecting Konoha.

The old man was happy, seeing his people enjoying the festival, but at the same time, he was wary and sad because Naruto, a kid that had been born on the day of the Kyuubi attack, could not enjoy the festival like everyone else.

"What are you doing now, Naruto?" the Hokage mumbled with a sad tone, looking down at the village.

He had planned to take Naruto to the festival with him after giving his opening speech. He'd hoped that Naruto could enjoy the festival like other people, because this was Naruto's birthday after all, and every child deserves to have a happy birthday. Unfortunately, after he was giving his speech, he was told by his assistance that he had some urgent paperwork that needed to be done as soon as possible. He sighed and walked to his own office to finish the paperwork.

A few hours passed, and after finishing half of his documents, he decided to take a break.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It looks like the festival will be over by the time I'm done with my work," said the Hokage sadly. He clenched his hand, starting to get angry on the boy's behalf. It wasn't fair that Naruto never got to have a happy birthday.

"Damn all these formalities," the Hokage said in frustration, getting an urge to burn his work or throw it off of his desk.

Suddenly, he saw a burst of smoke near the edge of the village. Immediately, he called his ANBU. _"Neko! Inu!"_ The soldiers immediately appeared, kneeling in front of him, both wearing the kabuki masks that hid their identities, one in the shape of a cat, the other, a dog.

"Did one of the programs at the festival involve some kind of explosion or a large amount of smoke?" the Hokage asked in concern.

The man with dog mask said, "As far as I know, anything that involved an explosion have to do with the fireworks used at the closing ceremony, Hokage-sama."

"Then I want both of you go to that location as fast as possible and find out what is the cause of this smoke. I will come as soon as I can," he said angrily.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," both of the ANBU said in unison. In that instant, both of them disappeared.

* * *

"What should I do? What should I do?"

Naruto was repeated this over and over, confused and panicking. He wanted to help Baron, because Baron was the first person around his age who would talk to him nicely. He had also tried to protect him from the mob of adult ninja, using himself as a replacement. He felt like he owed Baron some help, but he didn't know what to do.

The adults were coughing now, unable to stand the smoke any longer. "We'll get him next time," the assured each other, running away. Their eyes were red, and they were coughing very hard, stumbling around as they tried to feel their way out of the alley.

Seeing that they were leaving, Naruto knew that this was his chance to help Baron. He gathered his courage, no longer shaking. Then he got out of the trashcan and ran into the smoke.

"The ANBU is coming!" Naruto shouted, feeling around for the other small boy on the ground.

* * *

"The ANBU is coming!" Baron heard a young voice shouting. Naruto had come out of hiding to find him.

"Damn! Looks like our time is up," one of the mob said, coughing uncontrollably. "You got lucky today, but next time you will die. Let's go guys." The other men nodded and started to leave.

_ '__Thank god, finally, it's over.' _Baron thought. Still trying to bear with the pain, he lay there, motionless. He couldn't move his right arm or either of his legs. His little ribs were broken, and his right leg seemed to be broken too, since it was bending a way it wasn't supposed to.

Fortunately, his little face only had some bruises and a broken nose. His new child's body wouldn't have been able to survive heavy trauma to the skull or brain. He was surprised to find that he could think calmly, even though he was hurting so badly. In his panic, he had forgotten about his gamer's ability to let him always think calmly and logically.

"Baron-kun! Where are you? Are you okay?!" Baron saw a human silhouette feeling around, looking for him.

"Na… ru... to..." Baron choked out, hurting so badly that he could hardly stay conscious. He knew it must be Naruto, because he was the only person here who knew his name besides the man in the weapons shop.

Naruto was trembling. He was scared looking at his friend's horrible condition. He was beginning to panic, thinking that Baron was going to die because of him. He needed to take him to a doctor, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to carry the other boy, and that no one would heal Baron today. Everyone was at the festival. Besides, if he showed his face in town again, the men would come back and kill them both, surely.

Naruto knew he needed to bring Baron to the Hokage, who would help them if asked, but how could he get Baron there. He would only be able to drag the other boy a short ways, and he knew that he probably shouldn't move Baron much in his current state. Besides, he couldn't run anymore or protect Baron if the villagers came back. If he ran by himself Baron might die before he could get back.

Baron could see that Naruto didn't know what to do, and hoped his regenerative ability would start working so that he wouldn't die. If he died or went unconscious, it would probably be from hypovolemic shock. Hopefully, his healing would still work even though his broken limbs hadn't been set back into place. All he had to do was wait through the pain.

"I'm fine…" he gasped, now noticing that his voice was higher pitched, like a child's voice. "Thank you… Naruto."

Naruto started to cry, kneeling down next to the other boy, "Why are you thanking me… It's my fault they hurt you," Naruto blubbered, feeling weak and useless.

"Hello? Is there anyone still back there?!" he heard an adult shout in a professional tone.

Naruto's eyes went wide, red and tearing up against the smoke. It was an ANBU soldier. At least, he hoped so. Naruto immediately screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring that he could hardly breathe through the smoke.

"HELP! _HELP!_ There's a kid dying in here!"

Suddenly, Naruto heard someone using a jutsu. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

The smoke was disappearing, and Naruto could see through the haze that there were two ANBU running towards them.

The man in the dog mask was surprised that Naruto was wearing a black jacket with red sleeves. At first, he was wondering why, but when he look at the dying kid with the orange jacket, the man immediately knew what had happened. He picked up Baron carefully, trying not to put stress on his twisted little limbs.

"We must take him to the hospital now."

"Wait," Baron said weakly, voice scratchy and pained, "Listen to me…"

"You can tell us when we have taken you to the hospital," the woman said.

"No, it's important… wait," he begged, trying to make them listen. The man just assumed that the kid knew that he was dying, so he nodded, not wanting to deny the little boy his last request.

"Okay, kid, we're listening."

With a weak smile, Baron whispered, "Thank you." With the last of his strength, he fought to stay awake, pointing at his jacket, which was still on Naruto. "There's a letter… in my pocket."

Naruto looked down, pulling the crumpled letter out of the zipped pocket, handing it to Baron, still crying. This had all scared him really badly, and he didn't want his savior to die because of him.

Baron smiled, pointed at the letter and said, "There's a weapon shop… Take it to the old man… and tell him… I win," he gasped.

The man knew that Hokage-sama would want to hear of this, and Naruto was eager to do anything he could for Baron now that he was hurt so badly.

"I'll do it!" Naruto shouted, still blubbering. "I promise I'll take Ji-ji to the shop and tell the old guy what you said," he vowed. He couldn't stop his own tears, thinking that this might be Baron's last request.

Baron was exhausted, strength failing, so he just smiled, trying to thank Naruto. Before he could complete the words, his eyes were already closing, and finally, he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Stats _

_HP: less than 10%_

_Stamina: 50%_

_STR : 7  
AGI: 10  
VIT: 10  
INT: 9  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 8  
LUCK 5  
POINT:0  
Money:0_

_Skill List_

_1.__Gamer's Mind (passive) LV max_

_2.__Gamer's Body (passive) LV max_

_3.__Chakra reserve (passive) LV 1_

_4.__Chakra Control (passive) LV 1_

_5.__Observe (active) LV 1_

* * *

Author's note: this is the end for rewrite version of chapter 1. Thank you for everyone who read and like my story, special thanks to my beta reader who help me rewrite the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of my first story. I'm grateful to all of you who have read my story. As usual I apologize for my bad grammar and I don't own Naruto and The Gamer. Now, let's start the story.**

* * *

"Ugh…" Baron grumbled while opening his eyes. He notices that he was sleeping in a bed while his right leg was hanging into something and his right arm was covered in gypsum. While wondering where he is, he tried to get up. Then a sudden pain comes across his body. 'Damn my whole body is hurt so much' Baron thought. Then he moves his eyes and look around. On his right side, there was a desk with three flowers in a blue vase. On his left sides, an infusion connected to his left hand. 'It's looks like I am at hospital' baron thought.

He was happy when he know that he still alive. Since he don't want to disappoint Kami by returned to her a few hours after given a chance to live. He start smiling when remembers that he able to save Naruto with a simple plan he made and remembered that he will get his money and get a katana as a bonus. Speaking about saving Naruto he remembered about his quest and some windows that appeared when he was beaten, that time due to his situation he can't see what's written inside it and he choose to ignore it.

'Quest window' Baron said inside his mind.

**Active Quest**

1. Become the citizen of Konoha.

With his left that bandaged he press the quest.

**Quest info**

Become the citizen of Konoha

Description: Talk to the Hokage and ask him to make you a citizen of Konoha.

Reward: Allowed to use facilities for citizen in Konoha, exp 50%.

'I hope I only need to ask the Hokage to become a citizen of Konoha' Baron thought. He know that under normal circumstance a person who want to be citizen of Konoha will need to interrogated at interrogation division for a few weeks and their live will be under ANBU watch for a few month. Then the council and the Hokage will decide whatever the person passes or not. He didn't want to go through the process, since if he under ANBU watch then there will be many limitation to what he can do. He knows that in a few years Naruto will attend the shinobi academy. That means there will be many thing that he needs to prepare. First he will need a place to sleep, then he needs money, it means he must get a job, since he was an orphan. Moreover, the last he need to train Naruto and himself to became a ninja.

He presses the skill button, then the window change. He noticed that he got a new skill. So he pressed the new skill

**Physical resistance (passive) LV 3**

This skill grants the user body to resist against physical attack better. Higher levels physical resistance will make the resistant against physical attack better

He was surprised when know that his new skill already level three. He assume that the more he attacked by physical attack the faster the skill will leveled up. Since he get the skill when he was beaten by the mobs. Then he changed to status screen. It seems he gained there vitality and one charisma. It seems that being attacked will also increase the vitality, while interacting with others will increase the charisma

Then Baron heard the door open, and saw Naruto and the Hokage. Baron waved at them using his left hand. Tears star to falling from Naruto's eyes, he run into Baron and hug him tightly.

"ough" Baron said while holding pain when he was hug by Naruto.

"You should release him, Naruto." the Hokage said while put his hand at Naruto shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just I was so worried." Naruto said while releasing Baron. Then he wipes his tears with his jacket's sleeve. "But I'm glad you are awake." Naruto said with smile.

"It's ok Naruto, it was my fault to making you worried." Baron said

"No! it was my fault. If you are not helping me than you won't beaten that badly." Naruto said with anger tone.

"Let's just say that if this is our fault ok?"Baron asked since he don't want to have a debate. Then Naruto nodded his head.

"Good, now can you tell me what's happened after I was unconscious and have you sent the letter to the old man?" Baron asked to Naruto.

"Can I tell him, Jiji?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course, Naruto." The Hokage said with smile.

"Awesome! Let's start after you was unconscious." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

* * *

Flashback

After baron unconscious the dog masked man said, "Naruto I want you tell what's happening here to Hokage. Neko I want you to take Naruto to the Hokage and tell him that I will take the kid to the hospital and guard him until the Hokage come."

"Hai, let's go Naruto" the cat masked woman said, while she took Naruto.

Then both of them were disappeared.

* * *

With Hokage

"Damn paper work." The Hokage mumble while working the paper work.

"Come in." the Hokage said when he heard someone knocking the door.

Naruto and the cat masked woman walk to the Hokage's room. The cat masked woman was kneeling, while Naruto was running and hug the Hokage while crying.

The Hokage was happy that Naruto is fine, but at same time, he was confused why Naruto was crying. "Neko, tell me what's happening?" the Hokage said with anger tone.

"Hai Hokage-sama." the cat masked woman said, then she start explaining what's happened when they arrived at the location. She also tells the Hokage that dog masked man was taking the dying kid to the hospital and stay there until the Hokage come.

"Thank you Neko. " the Hokage said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage look at Naruto, and then he wipes Naruto's tears. "It's ok Naruto. You don't have to worry, everything will be fine." The Hokage said with calm tone.

Hearing the Hokage's word Naruto start to calm down. Then he nodded his head, while wiping his tears. The Hokage was smiling and said, "Good, now tell what's happening before the ANBU come."

Naruto nodded and start tells what is happening before the ANBU come.

After Naruto's finished the Hokage start to angry. He was very angry because the mobs chasing Naruto, at the same time he was disappointed at the mobs because they were blinded by revenge until they can't even see the difference between Naruto and a kid who wear Naruto's jacket. He clenched his hand and start to radiating a killing intent, with angry tone he said. "Neko! I want you investigate who is this mob and take them all to me. I'll make them pay for what they did. Also tell the doctor at the hospital to do everything they can to save the child."

"Hai, Hokage sama." the cat masked woman said, then she disappeared.

Naruto was scared when he felt the Hokage radiating killing intent. His body was trembling and he was start to getting a distance from the Hokage. After the cat masked woman disappeared the killing intent start to fade and the Hokage look at Naruto with smile, then he said. "Sorry for that Naruto, why don't go to hospital?"

Naruto nodded his head then while grabbing the Hokage's hand he and the Hokage start to walk to the hospital.

* * *

With Inu

"There is emergency situation here! I want you the help this kid." the dog masked ANBU shouted, when he was inside the hospital.

The nurses were surprised when they hear the shout, But They were more surprised when they look at the ANBU who holding a blood bathed kid with torn shirt and pants. They were wondering what's happening to the kid.

"Listen everyone!" One of the nurse said it's look like she was the head of the nurse. Then the rest of nurses paid attention to her.

"I want you to call the doctors, and tell them to prepare for an emergency situation at operating room." The head nurse said while pointing at one of the nurse. Then she continued. "Next I want you to take the bed here and help the ANBU put the kid in the bed. For the rest I want you to prepare the operating room for this emergency situation."

"Hai!" all of the nurses said. Then the head nurse walk to the anbu and asked, "Who is this kid and what's happening to him?" she know that unless at emergency situation that involves hokage, and the safety of the village ANBU won't show them self at public. Therefore, she guesses that the kid was a son from someone famous or an important person that can involved the safety of the village.

"I don't know. What I know was there is an accident at the side of the village, and I found this child inside a smoke." The dog masked man said.

"Here is the bed." the nurse said while pushing the bed near the ANBU and the head nurse.

Then the dog masked man put Baron at the bed. "Quickly we must take him to the operating room." Said the head nurse, and they start to run to the operating room.

When they in front of the operating room, the head nurse said. " I'm sorry even you are an ANBU we cannot allow you to enter this ro-" before she could finished a cat masked woman suddenly appear beside the dog masked man. "I am sorry to interrupt but I am under direct order of the Hokage to tell the doctor and the nurse, that all of you must do everything you can to save this child." the cat masked woman said.

"Hai, I will tell the others." The head nurse said. Then the cat masked woman look at the dog masked man, the dog masked man nodded his head, then the cat masked woman disappeared.

"I will leave the kid to you." The dog masked man said. Then the head nurse nodded her head and closed the door. The lamp above the door that signing the start of operation is going turned on. Then the dog masked person walk near the wall and leaned his body to the wall while crossing his arms.

* * *

With Hokage

"Inu tell me the situation." The Hokage said when he and Naruto arrived at the front of operating room.

"Hai Hokage-sama. it's been around thirty minutes since the kid inside operating room." The dog masked man said while kneeling. Then he explained what happening when he was at hospital until the Hokage arrived.

"Thank you inu, you can go now." The hokage said

"Hai Hokage-sama." the dog masked man said, then he disappeared.

"It's ok naruto. Everything will be fine." The hokage said with warm smile to naruto and stroked naruto's head.

Then both of them walk to nearby chair and sit them while hoping that Baron will be healthy again.

* * *

After three hours waiting, the lamp above the operating doors turned off. Then the door opened, the Hokage and Naruto walk to the door. "Doctor, how is he?" the Hokage asked, while Naruto was hiding behind him.

"We have done all we can. The rest is depend on his own will to survive." The doctor said with sad tone. Then he continued, "Currently, he is already being transported to the ICU. If you want to see him just go to the ICU, and ask the nurse there."

"Thank you doctor." The hokage said with happy tone.

"Hai, hokage sama." the doctor said while bow his head. Then he walk away from them.

"Baron is going to be fine right, Jiji?" Naruto asked with a sad tone.

The Hokage smiled and said, "Of course he is. Now since already late, I will take you to your apartment so you can rest. Then tomorrow you can go to my office and we will deliver the letter to the shop."

After Naruto wipe his tears then he smiled and nodded his head. After that both of them walk to Naruto's apartemen.

* * *

"Hey Jiji, what is Higurashi weapons shop?" Naruto asked with smile and high enthusiasm. He was happy since today he will fulfill his first friend request.

The Hokage look at the sky while rubbing his chin, and said, "Hmmm, as far I remember higurashi is a shop that sell ninja equipment such kunai, shuriken, smoke bomb etc."

"Then do you know why Baron want us to deliver this letter and said that he win?" Naruto asked, since he was curious.

"I don't know yet, Naruto. But I guess he was having a bet with the old man at the shop." The Hokage explained.

After walking for a while, they arrived at the front of the Higurashi shop.

"Let's go, Naruto." The hokage said while looked at Naruto. Naruto just nodded his head.

Then the Hokage open the door and walk inside the shop while Naruto hiding behind the him.

"Ah, welcome to my shop, Hokage-sama." the old man said, while bowing his head. Then he continued. "What can I do for you, hokage-sama?"

"Don't be so formal, Higurashi Hiroshi right?" the Hokage said, while trying to guess the old man names.

"That's right Hokage-sama. So what can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" the old man replied with smile.

"I'm just escorting Naruto here." The Hokage said, then he pushed Naruto forward and said, "Come on Naruto don't be afraid."

Naruto nodded and start to walk to the old man, his body was trembling since he was scared of the old man.

"So what can I do for you Naruto?" Hiroshi said with smile.

When Naruto saw the smile, he know that Hiroshi is not one of the people who hate him. So he encourage himself to deliver the letter and Baron's message.

"I… I'm here to d deliver this letter to you. A and Baron s said I win." Naruto said while holding his scared, his left hand was gripping Hokage's robe while his right hand was giving the letter to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi was confused, 'who is baron that Naruto talking about, and why he said that he win? 'he thought. Then when he received the letter and look at his own writing, he remembered the kid that bought five smoke bomb for a thousand ryo. In addition, when he looks at naruto all dot was connected in his mind.

"Damn it. So this is why he was sure that he will win the bet." The old man said with pissed tone. He was forgotten that he was in front of Hokage. "Ah sorry for my rudeness Hokage sama." Hiroshi said while bowing his head.

Rising his eye brow the Hokage asked, "It's ok. Now, can you tell me what bet, and how do you meet baron?"

Hiroshi rip the envelope and take the paper inside it. He give it to the Hokage.

"Last night a kid comes to this shop." Hiroshi starts to explain about his encounter with baron and about the bet they have.

After hearing the explanation and reading the paper the Hokage said, "So this means he won the katana and his money right?"

"That's right hokage sama." the old man said with smile. Then he continued "But I never thought that when he said he will send someone who won't lie to me was you Hokage sama. I'm pretty sure in the future he will become one of the best Konoha ninja." Hiroshi said with proud.

"Indeed" the Hokage said with smile while rubbing his chin. At same time Naruto was nodded his head and have a great smile since he know his first friends was a very smart person.

"Where is the kid, hokage sama?" Hiroshi asked

"I'm sorry to tell you that, he was still in critical condition at ICU. It's looks like there is something happened that not according to what he planned. So he changed his plan and used himself as a replacement of Naruto by wearing Naruto's jacket." The Hokage said with sad tone.

Then Hiroshi clinched his hands, he was angry to the mobs who blinded by hate and revenge.

"I'm sorry Hokage sama, I should have accompany him to help naruto." Hiroshi said with angry tone.

"Nonsense!" the Hokage replied. "In fact you've done a good job by selling the smoke bomb. The one at fault is the mobs who blinded by hate." The Hokage said with angry tone.

"Thank you Hokage sama." hiroshi said.

"Now, do you want me to give the prize to him or will you do it yourself?" the Hokage asked.

"If I may, I want to personally give the reward to him, Hokage sama."

"Good, now I'll excuse myself since I still have many papers to do." The Hokage said. "See you next time Hiroshi." Then the Hokage walk away from the shop, while Naruto bowed his head then he followed the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage sama. I hope you come again." Hiroshi said with smile.

End Flashback

* * *

"I see, how long since I was passed?" Baron asked.

"You've sleeping for 2 days." The Hokage said.

Baron remembered when he was opening the status window. His current HP Is 48%. Therefore, if he assumes that after beaten his HP was less than 10%, which means his regeneration was around 20% a day. Now his question is what kind of wound that equal to his 20% HP.

The Hokage saw that Baron was lost in thought, he know that baron was think about something important since his face was so serious.

"I think you should go home Naruto and let baron rest." The Hokage said to Naruto.

Hearing what Hokage said Baron was taken back to reality. Before Naruto could answer Baron said, "it's ok Hokage sama, besides I'm sure both of you wondering who am I, right?"

Naruto nodded his head, while the Hokage look at baron with serious expression. The Hokage was surprised that a kid like baron knows that the Hokage will interrogate him.

"I know what you are thinking and I assure you that I'm not a bad person." Baron said while smile.

The Hokage sighed "Fine then you can stay Naruto." The Hokage said.

"Thank you Jiji." Naruto said with happy tone.

"Now why don't you start telling about yourself" The Hokage said.

"Hai hokage sama. I am a person who survive and a fugitive from a immortal or eternal youth experiment. My real age is 17 years old, but because of the experiment my body was returned to when I was around 7 years old." Baron explained.

"I see so your real age is 17, then how you run from the experiment and how you can come to Konoha?" the Hokage asked while rubbing his chin.

"I'm not quite sure. What remember is after I was injected by some kind of drugs I lost my consciousness, and then when I woke up I was inside a forest with many corpses. I run as fast as I can, I don't care where I was going. What I think that time was run as fast as I can and get away from the experiment place. After a week of running , I was arrived in Konoha." Baron explained.

Baron knows that in the future he will be interrogated for his abnormalities, so when he was searching Naruto he was making a made up story for his background. Thanks to that, he can answer the entire Hokage question about himself.

"Then my next question is why do you save Naruto?" the Hokage asked with serious face, while Naruto was sad since he don't want his first friend treated like a bad person.

"it's because we have a similar life Hokage sama." Baron answered with sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, since he was curious.

"I am an orphan like you Naruto, and just like you I was never treated well by my uncle's family who should be the family who take care of me. Since I was kid, I am treated as a slave. I was doing the entire chore, like cooking, cleaning the house and many more. However, at same time they never allowed me to leave the house to play and interact with other people. In addition, they always punish me if I made mistake. They punishment various methods, like not giving me a food, beat or whip my body. And the worst is almost every night they make a scenario so I make a mistake." Baron said with sad tone.

Naruto start crying, he was sad hearing baron story but at the same time he was happy because he found someone who know what he feels.

"Then when I arrived at Konoha I heard a rumor about some people gathering to kill a demon kid, at first I don't know what they mean, then after eavesdropping, I know that they want to kill you Naruto. I don't know my body was cursed or gifted, But I decided with this body I will protect you, so you won't have a lonely life like me." Baron said with sad tone.

The Hokage know that some of what Baron said was a lie, and guess that baron has a secret that cannot be told. However, at same time he knows that Baron really wanted to protect Naruto. After thinking for a while the Hokage said, "This is my last question, I suggest you think carefully before answer it." With serious face Baron nodded and look at the Hokage.

"If you become a citizen of Konoha what would you do?" the Hokage asked with smile.

Both Naruto and Baron was surprised by Hokage question. Without a second thought Baron smiled and answer the Hokage right away, "I will become a great ninja that protect Naruto and my precious people."

The Hokage smile brightly and said, "Good, now when you have healed, come to my office and we will make you a citizen of Konoha."

"Thank you, Hokage sama/ Jiji." Baron and Naruto said at the same time.

* * *

"Looks like my body is healed completely." Baron said. He was standing beside his bed while moving some part of his body to confirm his condition.

Then he sit at the bed and start confirming what he must do. First, he must go to the Hokage's office so he can become the citizen of Konoha. Second, he needs find a place where he can stay. Third he needs a money, so he must find a job. Forth he needs a person or a book so he and Naruto can start train. The first task was easy since all he must do is just meet the Hokage at his office. The forth task is a bit hard since he don't know anyone who willing to teach him. Therefore, his only option is by bought a book or borrows a book from library. The second and third was the hardest, since to find a place he to stay he needs money, and to get money he needs a job, and if he want to get a job the employer need to know where he lives. His only hope was the hokage could give him some easiness.

He stood and start to walk to the Hokage office.

* * *

With the Hokage

"knock knock"

The Hokage heard someone knocking the door, "come in." the Hokage said he was sitting behind his desk doing a paper work.

"Good afternoon, Hokage sama." Baron said while bowing his head.

"There is no need such formality." The Hokage said. Then he continued, "So, your body has been recovered?"

"hai Hokage sama. Thanks to the doctor and nurses who takes care of me." Baron said while moving his right hand and leg.

"Good, now what can I do for you?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm here to accept your offer to become the citizen of Konoha." Baron said.

"Oh yes, I'm almost forgot." The Hokage said, and then he take a paper from his desk, and sign it. "As for today you, Baron Hart is the citizen of Konoha. Congratulation." The Hokage said while handing the paper.

"Thank you Hokage sama." Baron said while accepting the paper.

**Quest completed!**

You have become the citizen of Konoha, now you can use the citizen facilities in Konoha. You got 50% exp

**Congratulation!**

You have leveled up, now you are level 3

You got 5 status point

**New Quest**

1. Find a Job!

2. Find the books

He ignored the window and said, "I'm sorry to say this Hokage sama, but I need a place to stay and I need a money to life. I know that it's very rude of me since you have give me your kindness by making me a citizen of Konoha. I was planned to find a job, but as you know I'm just a child, I'm not sure that even if I work I will earn money that enough for me to have a place to stay and live."

The Hokage just smiled, and then he took a key from his drawer. "I know you will say that. Therefore, I have prepared a room for you. It was right beside Naruto's room, and you don't have to worry for the payment."

"Thank you very much Hokage sama." Baron said while bowing his head.

"Now, is there anything else you need?" the Hokage asked.

"Actually Hokage sama, do you have a map of Konoha? I have a gift for you." Baron said.

The Kokage rised his eyebrow since he was curios, then he said. "Inu! I want you to bring me the map of Konoha."

After a few moments a man with dog mask come. "I have brought the map Hokage sama." said the dog masked man, while opening the map.

"Thank you Inu, now what is your gift?" the Hokage said.

"Can you tell me where is Higurashi weapon shop?" baron asked.

"If I may Hokage sama." the dog masked man said, while looking to the Hokage. The hokage nodded, then the dog masked man pointing to an area in the map.

"I see." Baron said then he points his finger from the shop and retraces his route from Higurashi weapon shop to the hole he used to get inside Konoha. Then his finger point to an area of the Konoha wall. "I think around this area there is a hole in the wall. From inside of Konoha the hole was hidden by few tree, while from the outside of Konoha the hole was closed by a weird rock that make people who see the rock will think that the rock was just a normal rock" Baron said with serious tone.

"Are you sure about that?" the Hokage asked.

"Of course since I was found it and use it to get inside the Konoha." Baron said with proud.

"Alright then, Inu I want you send a team to investigate it." The Hokage said.

"Hai, hokage sama." said the dog masked man. Then he disappeared.

"Thank you for the information baron. We have know that there is a hole somewhere that allow a spy come to our village. But we never found it." The Hokage said with sad tone. Then he marked a place in the map, and said "You can have this map, since I know you don't know about this village yet. I have marked your house, so you won't be lost. And your room is number 212."

"Thank you hokage sama." baron said while taking the map.

* * *

"Excuse me" Baron said while entering the shop.

"Welcome to higurashi-"the old man stopped when he look at baron. "So you've come, kid".

"Of course old man, I'm here for my price." Baron said with smile.

"Fine wait here. I'll get the katana from the storage." The old man said, and then he go inside a room.

'quest window' baron thought

**Active Quest**

1. Find a job

2. Find the books

He press the quest

**Quest info**

Find a job

Description: you've become a citizen of konoha. Now you will need a job so you can get money to live.

Reward: exp 10%

**Quest info**

Find the books

Description: you want become a ninja but you don't know anything about it, find out more about ninja at library.

Reward: exp 10%

"Here you go." Said the old man when he suddenly returned, then he put the katana at the counter. Baron closed the windows and take the katana, Then Hiroshi pull a drawer from the counter and take a thousand ryo from there. Then he give it to Baron.

"Thank you old man." Baron said after he took the money.

"Is there anything else you need kid?" hiroshi asked.

"Actually I have a request old man."

Hiroshi's eyebrow rising and said, "And what is your request?"

"I am an orphan old man, and I need money to live. My request is Can I work here? At least until I become a genin." Baron said

It was an interesting offer for him, since his main occupation is a blacksmith not a seller. Also his main hobby is making a weapon. However, he don't have anyone who can take care of his shop so want it or not he must become a seller. He thinks that if he accepts this offer he can return to his old occupation and do his hobby.

Hiroshi grinned, and said, "Sure, why not?."

Baron's eye opened wide. He was surprised by how easy Hiroshi accept his request.

"So let's talk about the detail, I want you work at Monday till Friday from 9 am to 3 pm, and you can rest at 11.30 am to 00.30 pm. If you do your job properly I will pay you 180 ryo or you can say 30 ryo an hours." Hiroshi said.

At first Baron was a bit wary, since he don't know how much money he needs for a day so he didn't know if 180 ryo a day was enough for him or not. However, He remembered that Hiroshi is not one of people who hate Naruto. Since he still accept him after knowing that Baron was saving Naruto. He hoped the money was enough for him, besides he don't want to reject Hiroshi's kindness.

"Is there something wrong with my offer kid?" Hiroshi asked, since for some reason baron was lost in thought.

"No, I will gladly accept your offer." Baron said after taken back to reality.

**Quest Completed!**

You have earned a job. Work hard so you can save some money for you future. You got 10% exp.

**New Quest!**

Find a house

"Good, is there anything else?" Hiroshi asked.

Baron ignored the window and said, "Oh, almost forgot. Do you have a basic book for ninja? Like ninjutsu for dummies or anything like that."

"I think I have a book like that, wait a minute." Hiroshi said, and then he walk to the storage.

Baron look at the new quest

**Quest Info**

Find a house

Description: since you are a citizen of Konoha you need a place to stay. Find a house for you to stay and, go to your house.

Reward: 10% exp

'Hmmm, looks like I need go to my house to finished the quest.' Baron thought. Then he closed the window.

After a while he was bored and decide to unseat his katana. Then he look at his katana, for some reason his heart was beating fast and he felt exited. He tried to swing the katana. After a few swing he started to get addicted to it. He feels like he was a child given a toy that he really want.

"Hey! Don't swing the katana inside my shop" Hiroshi shouted when he returned.

"Ah sorry old man." Baron said, while put his katana inside the sheath.

"Here's the book." Hiroshi said while put two book into the counter.

The first book was Become a Ninja for Dummies and the second book was Basic of Fuinjutsu. Baron grabs the first book

You have a skill book, you can learn Ninjutsu and Taijutsu

Would you like to learn?

Yes No

He ignored the window and exchange the book with the second one.

You have a skill book, you can learn Fuinjutsu

Would you like to learn?

Yes No

Then he put the book at the counter. Then he think, which one of the book he needs. For some reason his instinct said to buy the second book. But his mind tells him he need both of them. Then he asked, "how much is both of these book?"

"You can have both of it for 200 ryo, so each of it was 100 ryo." Hiroshi said.

After thinking a while he decide to trust his instinct, because ever since he arrived in this world his instinct always helped him.

"I think I will buy the Basic of Fuinjutsu." Baron said while take 100 ryou.

"Ok then, here's the book." Hiroshi gave the book to baron.

"Thank you old man." After receiving the book Baron walk to the door.

When Baron opened the door, Hiroshi said, "Don't forget tomorrow at 9 I will wait in here."

"Ok, see you later old man" baron said with smile. Then he go to outside.

Baron look at the map he have, then he decide to go to library to finished his quest. But first he need a quiet place to store his katana and book at inventory. He walk to an alley, when he think he is alone he open inventory window. Then was glad he didn't buy the Become a Ninja for Dummies. Since he already have it when he finished the tutorial quest. Then he put his book and katana inside his inventory. Then he continue to library.

* * *

After reading book about konoha's history, the third shinobi wars and hidden village. He finished his quest. Then he decide to go home

"Hi Naruto," Baron said to blond kid with orange jacket.

"Oh hi, Baron. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked he was surprised when he saw Baron.

"I'm going to my new house." Baron said with smile.

"Wow, that's great. So where is your house?" Naruto asked with high enthusiasm.

"I will tell you later. Now why don't we go to your house?"

"Emmm are you sure you want go to my house?" Naruto asked with sad tone. Since someone was mess up his house a few days ago and now he still trying to repair it.

"Of course!, beside I have a surprise for you." Baron said with smile.

Naruto was happy and said, "then let's go to my house." Then he grab baron's hand and run to his house.

* * *

"Welcome to my house! and sorry it is a bit messed up." Naruto said while opening the door of his room.

"Wow never thought that your house is literally messed up." Baron said in surprised.

The room was really messed, all you can see in the room is a broken thing and garbage.

"That's why I don't want you to see it. My house was attacked a few days ago." Naruto said, with sad face.

Baron stroke Naruto's head and said "I'm so sorry, Naruto." Naruto nodded his head, "By the way, can you take me to room 212?" Baron asked, since he want to cheer Naruto with his surprised.

"Of course! This room is 211, so 212 are right beside this room." Naruto said with high enthusiasm.

"Then let's go there." Baron said with smile while walk to outside the room.

When they arrived in front of the door, Naruto asked, "Why do you want to know about this room?"

"This is my new house, so of course I want to know." Baron said with smile. While he stroke Naruto's head and said. "So from now on you won't be lonely again, since I am here to protect you."

Naruto start to cry and hug baron tightly, he was very happy since finally he found another person he can called as his family.

"There, there. It's ok, let it out. Because tomorrow will be the beginning of our story to became a great ninja." Baron said while stroking Naruto's head.

* * *

Baron Hart Stat's

Lv :3

STR : 7

AGI: 10

VIT: 13

INT: 9

WIS:10

CHA:9

LUCK5

POINT: 5

Money: 900

Skill List

1. Gamer's Mind (passive) LV max

2. Gamer's Body (passive) LV max

3. Chakra reserve (passive) LV 1

4. Chakra Control (passive) LV 1

5. Observe (active) LV 1

6. Physical resistance (passive) LV 3

* * *

**Author's note: this is the end second chapter, I hope you will like it. As before sorry for my bad grammar and thank you for reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Thank you to all of you who have read my story.**

**As usual I don't own Naruto and The Gamer. Now, let's start the story.**

* * *

"uaaa" Baron yawn, while stretching his hand. He gets up and sits at the side of the bed.

'Looks like I wake up too morning' Baron thought after he look at the clock that still pointing at five.

He washes his face then sits in a chair and open inventory windows. Then he took a book from there.

You have a skill book, you can learn Ninjutsu and Taijutsu

Would you like to learn?

Yes No

Without a second thought, he pressed the yes button

You have learned the skill

1. Ninjutsu

2. Taijutsu

Then he look at the new skills

**Ninjutsu (passive) LV 1**

Allow the user to able use ninjutsu technique

Level 1: the user can learn d-rank ninjutsu easily.

Ninjutsu's list

None

**Taijutsu (passive) LV 1**

Allow the user to fight hand-to-hand combat better

He closed the window and take the second book from inventory.

You have a skill book, you can learn Fuinjutsu

Would you like to learn?

Yes No

He presses the yes button again.

You have learned the Fuinjutsu

**Fuinjutsu (passive) LV 1**

Allow the user to make a seal

Level 1: the user have a little chance to successfully create, modify, or destroy an apprentice level seal

'Good, now I can train my body faster.' Baron thought. After he learns the fuinjutsu he gain the knowledge about how to make explosion seal, storage seal, and weight seal. Then he took his katana and put it above a cupboard. After that, he took a book and a pencil then he sit at chair and put the book at the table in front of him to start writing his plan.

He knows that he have two month before the year changed. Since the kyubi festival was held a few days ago. According to the Hokage, Naruto will register to the ninja academy next year, that mean he will start to attend in the following year. Therefore, he has a year and two month to train himself and Naruto before enter the academy. At first, the outline of his training plan was to make both of them to have the ability of a low-level genin when enter academy, low-level chuunin at graduation, and high-level chuunin when chuunin exams being held. If this happened in a year or two after the chuunin exams, they will easily become a jounin. The main problem is, this plan was made based of his knowledge about Naruto story he read. Thanks to that, he already knows a few big events that will happen in the future.

According to his knowledge when Hinata was four or five years, she was kidnap by Kumogakure ninja who come to make a peace treaty with Konoha. However when he at library he cannot find any news that related with the kidnapped incident. Therefore, he assumes three possibilities. First, the Hokage make it a secret so civilian won't know about it. Second, the event have not occurs yet. The last, the event will not occurred. The highest possibilities are the second and the third since he cannot find any news about a ninja from Kumogakure who came to make a peace treaty with Konoha. If he is right, that mean he will face a different future. Hopefully the difference was not big so he won't need to change his plan. However, at worst case the difference can so big that everything he know was not happening, instead a different event that worse then what he know could happen. That's why he decided to modify his training plan.

According to the outline his training plan was divided into 3 phase. First, before enter ninja academy. Second, inside ninja academy. The last is after graduating from ninja academy. The main key for his plan to succeed was kagebunshin and his fuinjutsu, since by use kagebunshin they can divide the amount of training he needs and fuinjutsu can help them train their body. Therefore, the first step of his plan was to make him and Naruto have a body that strong enough to use kagebunshin before they enter academy. He knows that Naruto already have large chakra reverse so he can easily used kagebunshin. However, baron body didn't have it. Therefore, he decides to postpone his join training with Naruto until next years. He needs to increase his chakra reserve by train his body and do meditation. In addition, he needs train fuinjutsu until he can make weight seal and resistant seal since both of it will help in their physical training. He hoped when the academy start both of them already at middle to low-level chuunin. The second phase is the main and the core of his plan this is the hardest part. In this part, he must make both of them as strong as possible, while his main target was to reach a low-level jounin before graduation. However, at the same time they must stay low, so they didn't attract people's attention. He know that if many people know that Naruto become strong the council will make an accusation that it wasn't Naruto but a demon or something like that, also there will be some people who will used Naruto to become their weapon. So the solution he can for not attract attention is by having a barely passed grades, or become a dead last and second dead last at the academy. The main key in this part is to learn kagebunshin as fast as possible after enter the academy and to have a private training ground so no one can know what they doing. In the last part of his plan, he won't do many train with Naruto. since when they become genin, most of their time will be spend with their team, either by doing mission or training. So he left Naruto's training to his jounin leader, besides according to his knowledge, in the future Naruto will be trained by jiraiya. So he leave it to him since he believed that jiraiya will more capable to do it hopefully in the future Naruto can become as strong as jiraiya or maybe stronger. Meanwhile Baron target is to be at high-level jounin before chuunin exam being held.

After finished modifying his plan, a window appeared

Due to creation of your great plan and adapting it with your condition,

Your wisdom increased by 5

'Wow, never thought making it will increase this much.' Baron though.

"Now, let's start the training." Baron said with high enthusiasm

* * *

Two months later

Thanks to his try and error Baron was able have a better understanding about how to train his stats and skill. For examples, To increase his strength he needs to carry something heavy for long time. So he made a plan by making a weight seal at his arm and leg, thanks to these even he doing a normal activity his strength can increase. He can increase his vitality by running as long as possible. However, after doing some experiment he found out that running at low stamina would increase his vitality faster. Charisma will increase if he interacts with people, but the fastest way to increase his charisma was making a good deal when selling an item. While luck increase if a lucky event happened, like found money on the street, or found a four-leaf clover. For observe all he need is using it frequently. While to increase his chakra reverse he needs to meditate and let his chakra flow all around his body.

Right now Baron was sit in the floor while crossing his legs and put his hands above his legs. He was meditating to increase his chakra reserve.

**Chakra reserve (passive) LV 3**

Grants the user a body that allows the user to use chakra energy.

Level 3: the chakra reserve equal to low level chuunin

**Chakra Control (passive) LV 2**

Grants the user the abilities to control chakra energy

Level 2: apprentice chakra control

After the window appeared Baron stop his meditating and start to read the window.

"Great!" Baron said with happy tone.

He was happy since he have a low-level chuunin chakra reverse, with that he should be able to make at least 2 kagebunshin.

"Status window" Baron said

Name: Baron Hart

Level :3

HP: 100%

Stamina:100%

STR:15

AGI:18

Vit:22

Int:14

Wis:20

Cha:18

Luck:12

Point 5

Money:4420

He looks at his own status and smiled since he felt satisfied with it. However, something makes him anxious. The reason is he have a target to be as strong as low-level chuunin before enter the ninja academy, but the problem is he don't know how much stat he needs to equal a low level chuunin. The only solution he has to solve this problem is by fight a low-level chuunin, if he can defeat the chuunin it means he at least at same level as the one he defeat. However if he go and try to fight a chuunin it will attract many attention, so he can't use it. Therefore, he decides to solve the problem later and closed the windows

* * *

"I hate Monday." Baron said while walking to the market where traveling merchant come every days to sell their goods.

Ever since he started work at Higurashi weapon shop on Monday he was requested by Hiroshi to order some pile of steel and iron from market and some raw material like cloth, sealing paper, ink, and many more. When the first time he take the request he never thought it would be so troublesome. Since he didn't know that he needs buy the materials from specific shop across Konoha. What he hates most was this quest not appeared at his quest windows. Therefore, it means he won't get an exp reward.

"What can I do for you kid?" an old man who stand beside his caravan asked, when Baron approach him.

"I want to take the order from Higurashi shop." Baron said, while giving the old man a letter made by Hiroshi.

"I see, wait here for a minute." The old man said. Then he walked to behind of his caravan.

After waiting for a while, the old man returned while pushing a cart that contains a sack of iron and a sack of steel. Looking at the old man who comes closer to him, Baron opens a scroll and put it at the ground.

"Can you help me put both of this sack above the scroll?"

The old man nodded, and then they took the sack from the cart and put it above the scroll. After that, Baron put his hand at the scroll and give it a bit of his chakra, to seal the sack inside the scroll.

"Wow, never thought a kid like you able to use fuinjutsu." The old man said with shock.

"hehe, thank you." Baron said with smile. "I learn it to make my job easier." Then he closed the scroll and took it.

"I see, now is there anything else you need?"

Baron took a letter and took a couple thousand ryo from his pocket.

"Hiroshi asked me to give me this letter and the money as a payment." Baron said while giving the letter and the money to the old man.

"So Hiroshi want to make it a routine order for once a week" the old man said after reading the letter, then after thinking for a while he said, "ok, tell him I accept it and I will give him a free delivery fee. So next week I will send someone to deliver it to his shop."

Due to your great performance of making a deal,

Your charisma has increased by 1

"Great!" Baron said with happy tone. It means his jobs will essened. He ignored the windows and said, "Alright then, see you later old man." Baron walks away while waving at the old man.

"Take care kid!" the old man said.

* * *

At noon

"Hey Naruto." Baron said. While sit beside Naruto.

"Hey Baron, how is your job?" Naruto asked with smile.

"It's official. I hate Mondays!" Baron said with angry tone.

"Wow never thought our hero will hate Mondays," a girl with long brown hair and eyes said with smirk on her face. After hearing the story of baron who saved naruto the girl like to tease baron by calling him hero.

"Hey, you don't know what I'm going through every Monday." Baron said with a pissed tone. "Besides I if I meet you first, I will gladly chose to work here and looking at your beautiful face every day Ayame." Baron said with bright smile in his face.

Ayame blushed, and taken a back while her face changed into red.

"Hey Ayame why every time you talk with Baron your face always turned red?" Naruto asked with his innocent face.

"W-what do you mean by that Naruto?" Ayame said, she was trying to deny

"hahahaha" Baron laugh loudly

"Stop teasing my daughter" an old man with a white cap said, "instead why don't you just make my daughter as your girlfriend hero? That way you can look at her every day like what you wanted"

"F-father!"Ayame said with angry tone while her face still blushed.

"That's right!" Baron said with high enthusiasm "since your father already accepts why don't you became my girlfriend?"

"I-I don't know, I haven't think about it." Ayame said shyly while blushing.

"hahaha" Baron laugh, "it's just a joke Ayame, don't think about it too serious. Besides uncle Teuchi should be more protective and said if you want my daughter you must defeat my trial first or something like that."

"Perhaps." Teuchi said, while nodding his head and crossing his hand at his chest while Ayame just pouted." Let us put the joke aside. Now what is your order?"

"The usual uncle Teuchi." Baron said with happy tone

Teuchi nodded his head and start preparing the food.

"So why do you hate Mondays?" Naruto asked curiously

"Every Mondays I need to buy some raw material so Hiroshi could make some weapon and other thing to be sold at his shop." Baron explained, and then he continued explained about his journey walking around Konoha to buy the raw material.

"Here is your miso ramen with extra beef" Teuchi said while put the ramen in front of baron.

"Thanks." Baron said, he took chopsticks and start eating.

"I think you just hate that you must walk around for three hours" Ayame said

"mhmmm" Baron said while nodding his head, his mouth was still full of ramen.

After finished eating his ramen Baron said, "Hey Naruto, Ayame. Do you free this afternoon?"

Naruto nod his head.

"I don't know why do you ask?" Ayame replied

"I want play at the park." Baron said

"Of course, it will be fun. Let's go Ayame" Naruto said with high enthusiasm

"I don't know. I must help my father." Ayame said with sad tone. She wants to play but at same time, she didn't want leave her father to work alone.

Teuchi who heard the conversation come and said, "It's ok Ayame, you can go and play."

"Really father?" Ayame said with high enthusiasm

"Sure, beside I think you need some time for vacation."

"Thank you." Ayame said while hugging Teuchi.

"Great!" Baron and Naruto said at the same time.

"Since I still have a shift, why don't we gather at three o clock at Higurashi shop?" Baron said.

"eeeeh, shouldn't the guy who pick up the ladies?" Ayame said

"Of course, that's why Naruto will pick you up and then go to the shop. Beside the park is near the shop."

"Fine." Ayame said while pouted

"Leave it to me." Naruto said with high enthusiasm

"Alright." Baron said while giving his money to Ayame. Then he walks away and said, "See you later"

* * *

"Hey hey, what are we playing at the park?" Naruto asked with high enthusiasm. Ever since they meet at the Higurashi shop Naruto was asking the same question ever minutes. He cannot wait since this is his first time going to the park.

"I don't know yet Naruto. We will decide it when we arrived." Baron said with smile.

"Be patient okay?" Ayame said. "Hey where are going?" Ayame was surprised when she see Naruto who run by himself.

Naruto was running when he saw a spiky brown hair boy with swirl marks on his cheeks walking alone while crying. Naruto run into him, and pat the boy shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"I-it's nothing." The boy replied while holding his tears.

"Hey Naruto! What happened?" Baron said, he and Ayame were run chasing Naruto.

"I don't know, it's just he was crying alone. So I want to help him." Naruto said

Ayame and Baron were smiling when he heard what Naruto said.

"It's ok." Baron said while wiping the boy's tears. "Now why don't we find a place so you can tell us your story ok?"

The boy nodded his head while holding his tears.

"Good, now why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Baron Hart, you can call me Baron." Baron said.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said while put his fist in front of his chest

"I'm Ayame." Ayame said with smile.

"m-my name is Chouji." The boy said he is not crying instead he was a bit scared, since his father told him to not talk with stranger.

"Now, do any of us know a quiet place to talk?" Baron asked. Hearing the question Ayame shook her head

"Oh oh. I know a good place for that." Naruto said with high enthusiasm.

"Good! Lead the way Naruto." Baron said.

Then Naruto start to walk, followed by Ayame and baron.

"So, will you come with us?" Baron asked with smile while looking at Chouji who still doubtful.

For some reason Chouji feel he can trust baron, so he nodded his head and start to follow.

* * *

"Wow never thought there is a place like this." Ayame said

She was sit at a bench with Baron while Naruto and Chouji was sit at another bench besides them. They were having an ice cream that brought before. Currently they ware at a roof of a building.

"That's right, how do you found this place Naruto?" Baron asked

"I don't know, I just found it." Naruto said

Ayame was dumbfounded by Naruto's answer

"Now now, let's just drop the topic." Baron said then he licks his ice cream. "Why don't you tell us why you sad Chouji?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Naruto said, while Ayame just face palm hearing that Naruto who forget.

Chouji just nodded his head, and then he start explaining what is happening. He starts with when he and eleven boys gathered at the park to play soccer. Then they divided into two teams. After that, one of the boys at Chouji team refused to have Chouji at his team. He said that the teams that have Chouji always lose. So he preferred to play without Chouji. Fortunately, there was a kid who defends Chouji, his name is Shikamaru Nara. He said if Chouji didn't play then the team won't be evenly divide, since they will be 11 people. However, the other members still insist that Chouji didn't play. Finally, Chouji decide to not play and go home, however in his way to home he meet with Naruto and the others. He also explained that most of the kid was mocking about his clan, they said that his clan was full of fat people who cannot do anything. He was worried that if in the future when he becomes a ninja he won't have a team or even worse there won't be anyone who want to be his friends.

"Don't worry I'm sure there will be someone who will be your friend." Baron said.

"That's right" Naruto said.

"Even if they don't want to play you can always play with us, since we are friends." Ayame said while smiling

Chouji start to cry again, he was happy since he found new friends.

"Looks like I was too late" said someone behind them.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji shouted. He was surprised when he looks at a boy with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. "What are you doing here? Didn't you play soccer with the others?"

"naaah, I was bored so I left. Beside you are in my favorite spot." Shikamaru explained with lazy tone.

"Favorite spot?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Yeah, I like to lay down at the bench and watching the clouds." Shikamaru said while smiling "By the way why don't you introduce your friends to me."

Chouji just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Nine months later

"aaaaaaa" Naruto shouted while rushing toward baron. He made a horizontal kick with his right leg that aim to baron's stomach

Using his instinct Baron rise his wooden sword to block Naruto's kick. Unfortunately, thanks to Naruto rush and his physical power baron's sword was broke. Then the kick hit directly to Baron stomach, he was thrown around five meter and crushed to a tree.

Naruto rush to Baron again, he don't want to give Baron a chance to recovery.

Baron was trying to get up while leaning at the tree. However at the moment he can stand Naruto already in front of him. Naruto bend his left arm to push Baron neck to the tree while his right hand at position ready to punch.

Naruto smiled and asked "yield?"

"I yield" Baron said while holding pain in his stomach

"Alright!" Naruto shouted while jumping and rise his right hand. "now 16 to 20."

After Naruto and Baron start to train together, they having a spar once a week. The main purpose was to increase their combat abilities. In general, Naruto and Baron was equal at hand-to-hand combat. Naruto have strength, defense and stamina while Baron have speed, technique and strategy. After some spar Baron knows that he is a sword combat specialist while Naruto is a hand-to-hand combat specialist. Therefore, when Baron used a sword he usually wins. However lately Naruto able to win by forcing Baron to fight at hand-to-hand combat situation.

"Are you ok baron?"

"I'm fine, I just need a few minutes to rest." Baron said

"Why don't you rest at the bench, while I buy some drink for us?"

Naruto help Baron walk to the bench so he can rest.

"Ok then, I will buy some drink, what do you want?" Naruto asked after helping Baron sit at the bench.

"I want some cold milk."

After hearing baron's answer Naruto start to walk away and find a vending machine to buy the drink.

Meanwhile Baron was sit at the bench to rest. He opens his skill window and examines his skill. Currently his taijutsu, kenjutsu, chakra control at level 3 while his chakra reverse, physical resistant, cooking, fuinjutsu and stealth at level 4. Observe is the highest skill since it reaching level 7 while ninjutsu is the lowest it still level 1. The reason his ninjutsu still level 1 was because Baron planned to train it when he attend the academy. Stealth was a skill that accidently learned. This skill was learned when Baron was playing hide and seek and thanks to the game the skill has leveled up to level 4

"Here I bought cold milk" Naruto said while giving Baron a canned cold milk

"Thank you." Baron said, then he start drinking his milk

After finished their drinks naruto said "Let's go home."

"Alrig-"before Baron finished his sentence a window appeared

**Emergency quest!**

Rescue the Hyuuga heiress

Description: the Hyuuga heiress have been kidnapped, you must save her before they escaped from fire country

Reward: exp 100%

Baron was surprised because in the last 11 month he never got any quest. The only quest he has after 'find a house' was 'attend a school' a quest that told Baron to start to attend ninja academy.

"DAMN!" Baron shouted, he was angry after reading the emergency quest

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked, he was surprised and confused with Baron who suddenly angry.

"Do you remember what we talked to Hokage a few days ago?" Baron said while holding Naruto shoulder

* * *

Flashback

"Hey Jiji" Naruto said when he Baron enter the Hokage's office

"Hey Naruto, baron" the Hokage said while doing his paper work while Baron bow his head.

"Jiji, can we talk for a minute?" Naruto asked

"Sure, what do you want to talk about, Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"Actually I'm the one who wanted to talk Hokage sama." Baron answered

"I see. So what do you want, baron?" the Hokage said while rubbing his chin.

"I heard that tomorrow Kumo ninja will come to sign a peace treaty right?" the Hokage nodded his head.

"May I know when and where the peace treaty being sign?"Baron asked.

"It will be signed tomorrow around 3 p.m at meeting room in this building." the Hokage asked, he was curious why Baron looks restless

"Ok, correct me if I wrong Hokage sama. Tomorrow at 3 p.m the Kumo ninja will come to the meeting room in this building to sign the peace treaty right?" the Hokage nodded his head "it means you will let them stay here for a day or more right?"

"I don't know yet, but I was planning to let them stay at least a day in Konoha, so they can rest after the long trip from Kumo." The Hokage answere.

"If that is your plan, I have a request Hokage-sama."

"What is your request, baron?" the Hokage asked.

"First, I want you to send your most trusted anbu to watch over the Kumo ninja when they are inside Konoha. Second, I want you to give order to the clan head to tighten their security for a month, especially the security about their heir or heiress and their secret technique." Baron explained

"I assume from your request, you are predicting that the ambassador from Kumo will using this event to stole something from some clan in Konoha?"

"I'm not predicting Hokage sama, but I believe if they have a chance they will do a bad thing." Baron said with confidence

"Hmmm, I think I can fulfill your first request, but to fulfill your second request you must give me a proof, since a month is too long."

"I'm sorry Hokage sama, but I don't have anything to proof it." Baron said with a disappointed tone.

"So, how can you so confidence that they will do it?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"Let's just say my instinct or my sixth sense said it." Baron answered with smile.

"Do you mean you can know the future?" Naruto asked with excited.

"hahaha" Baron laughed "the answer is no Naruto, I can't see the future. It's just when I have a bad feeling after I see or heard something, usually there will be something bad happened, and it will be have a connection with the thing I see or heard." Baron explained to Naruto a made up story he made to hide his knowledge

"So your request was based from your bad feeling?" the Hokage asked, he cannot believe that Baron request was based from a sixth sense, since he believed Baron was a logical person, so he think Baron won't believe to something like a sixth sense

"Yes, Hokage sama. a few days ago I was have a bad feeling when heard about Kumo ninja will come to Konoha, then I have a bad feeling when I see Hinata the Hyuuga heiress, and the last I have a bad feeling when I saw either hisashi or hizashi. I'm not really sure which one since they are twins" Baron explained, he was lied when he said that he have a bad feeling. Since he know from his world that the Kumo ninja was going to kidnapped Hinata.

"I'm sorry baron, but if there is no proof, the longest time I can give for your second request is a week." The Hokage said.

"Then, how if we make a bet, Hokage sama." the Hokage was surprised when he heard Baron suggestion. "It's a simple bet, you win the bet if there is no incident that related to Kumo and the Hyuuga clan in a month after the peace treaty being sign. However I win the bet if there is an accident." Naruto said

"How can you be so sure that you are right?" the Hokage asked, he was so confused at the Baron "Do you have some secret that make you believe they will do it?" the Hokage guess that Baron have something that cannot be told, just like when he have a bet with Hiroshi.

"I don't have any secret Hokage sama, it's just I trust my own instinct." Baron replied, "How if I make the bet more interesting, if I win I want you to teach us kagebunshin no jutsu and give me and Naruto a private training ground that no one can spy on us when we train."

"And if I win?" the Hokage asked

"I will tell you how to defeat you greatest enemy, or the paper work." Baron said while putting his hand in front of him to ask the Hokage do a handshake if he accepts the bet

The Hokage was shocked when he heard the reward, without second thought he take Baron hand and said "I accept."

Flashback end

* * *

"Do you mean about your bad feeling when Kumo ninja come to sign peace treaty and the bet?"

"Yes! Right now I have the worst feeling ever, and I think it related to Hyuuga clan and Kumo." Baron answered, he was exited since he knows that he win the bet, but at the same time, he was panic since he don't know how to save Hinata. According to what he remembered, the Kumo ninja that come to sign the peace treaty was an elite veteran ninja. There is no way Baron and Naruto able to defeat them since both Baron and Naruto are equal to low to mid level chuunin. "And I think the incident have been happened"

"I see, so what do you want to do?"Naruto asked, in his heart he wanted to help the Hyuuga since he is a person who like to help others.

"I want you help me to stop it." Baron said with confidence.

"Sure!" Naruto said, he was excited when know Baron want to help the Hyuuga. He know that he don't have any information about the incident, but for some reason he didn't doubt baron's word.

"Good, so here is the plan." Baron said

* * *

"Look! I was right Naruto." Baron said while pointing at a man that walking alone in the street with Kumo symbol in his left arm while carry a sack in his right shoulder. Currently Naruto and Baron was hiding in a roof around 10 meters from the Kumo ninja.

Naruto was surprised when they found the Kumo ninja, since all they do was run as fast as possible to a random place then stop for a few second. In this moment, Naruto saw Baron was moving his hand as if he was pressing a button. After that, they move again to another random place, just like before, they stopped for a few second and start to run again. After a few times moving to random place, they finally found the Kumo ninja.

"Isn't that one of Kumo ninja who signs the peace treaty?" Naruto asked. He remembers his face since they put the face of Kumo ninja at newspaper a day after the sign.

"That's right. Now you remember our plan right?" Baron asked with serious tone.

"Since he carries a sack it means I must steal the sack when you divert his attention right?" Naruto asked to confirm his mission. According to baron's plan Naruto role is to steal whatever the Kumo ninja carry, since the Kumo carrying a sack that means Naruto target was the sack.

Baron nodded his head to answer Naruto's question. "When you rise your right hand it means it's my time to ambush him, and when I rise my right hand that means you must steal the sack, and if you were spotted we will change the role you will be the diversion while I steal the sack. Understand?" Baron explained

"un" Naruto said while nodded his head.

"Good, now don't be so tense and just believe in yourself." Baron said, Then Baron run and hide at a junction that will be passed by the Kumo ninja. While Naruto run to a house near the junction then hide at a place where both of them can see each other and Naruto can see the Kumo ninja.

After waiting for a while Naruto rise his right hand, then Baron start running and turn into the street where the Kumo ninja walking. Both Baron and the Kumo ninja was surprised when they see each other. They were so close, and almost crush each other. Thanks to his reflects the Kumo ninja able to dodge Baron by jumping back, however the sack he carry was fall. In that instant Baron rise his right hand.

Naruto who somehow able to guess what will happen already positions himself at a place near Baron and the Kumo ninja. When he see Baron rise his right hand, Naruto run and grab the sack. While Baron rush at the Kumo ninja and kick him. The Kumo ninja who surprised at baron's speed can only barely guard against Baron attack and he was thrown a few meter.

"Good job!" Baron said

"Thanks" Naruto said while he opening the sack." what the?" Naruto was surprised when he see a girl with dark blue hair inside the sack. He remembers that the girl was someone he saved a few months ago from a group of teenagers who want to beat her. Meanwhile Baron who already knows who inside the sack chooses to watch the Kumo ninja who try to get up.

"Hinata!" Naruto said he was trying to wake Hinata by slapping her cheek gently.

"hahahaha, never thought my plan was interrupted by a kid." The Kumo ninja said. Then he took a kunai from his pocket and rush to baron.

Without a second thought, Baron took his katana from his sealing pocket at his right wrist and rush against the Kumo ninja.

Clang

The katana and kunai was clashed, clashed and clashed again.

"n-Naruto!" Hinata who just gain her consciousness was surprised when she saw Naruto in front of her.

After know that Hinata awake, Naruto hug her and said, "Thank goodness"

Hinata was blushed and almost fall unconscious again when Naruto hug her. Fortunately before she fall unconscious Naruto release his hug.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked "Is there any place that hurt?"

"i-I'm fine Naruto." Hinata answered, she was trying to hold her shy personalities. "C-can you tell me why I am here?"

"My guess is you are kidnapped by the Kumo ninja, fortunately I and Baron was found you and able to save you." Naruto explained with smile.

After hear Naruto answer Hinata look at the source of the clashing sound. She saw Baron who trying to defeat the Kumo ninja. Naruto who watched the battle can know that in term of strength and technique Baron is inferior than the Kumo ninja. Fortunately, even the Kumo ninja was better at technique, the difference between them was not so far that able to make Baron lose.

'As expected from an elite veteran ninja, even my speed is better than him, none of my attack able to hit him.' Baron thought, he was pissed since none of his attack able to hit the Kumo ninja. The first phase of his plan was succeed since he and Naruto able to steal Hinata from the Kumo ninja. However, his second phase was failed at the moment he cannot make the Kumo ninja unconscious with his first attack. Therefore, he need find a way so they can escape. He look around and trying to find something he can use. Then he saw that Hinata was awake and both Hinata and Naruto was watching him. Instantly he found a way to escape.

"You shouldn't avert your attention from your enemy." The Kumo ninja said, and then he kicked baron's stomach.

"ua" Baron shouted in pain, he was thrown a few meter to Naruto and Hinata.

"Baron!" both Naruto and Hinata shouted.

Naruto want to help baron, but his role was to protect Hinata beside Baron told him no matter what happened never leave her side until they able to escape. So he decided to stand and protect Hinata.

"Now DIE!" the Kumo ninja shouted and throw a kunai to Baron who tried to stand.

Clang

The kunai was deflected by baron's katana.

"NARUTO SHOUT!" Baron shouted while rushing towards the Kumo ninja. "Release!" Baron said, in that instant his weight and restriction seal were released, and his strength and agility increased.

"Wha-" the Kumo ninja was surprised when he see Baron speed increased.

Clang

Baron sword clashed against the Kumo ninja's kunai. Right now, their strength is equal and thanks to baron's speed, he was able to push him back.

"HELP! THERE IS A WEIRD OLDMAN DOING SOMETHING WEIRD TO THE HYUGA GIRL" Naruto shouted as hard as he could.

"Damn!" the Kumo ninja pissed when he was kicked and thrown a few meter by baron. Then he throw his kunai and took another kunai from his pocket.

"Your kunai won't be able to touch me" Baron said when he dodge the kunai.

"True since from the beginning you are not my target" the Kumo ninja said with a smile.

Both Hinata and Naruto didn't know that the Kumo ninja was thrown a kunai until suddenly Naruto feel something hit his left chest and collapse.

"Naruto!" Hinata scream when see Naruto fall.

Baron who heard Hinata scream reflectively turning his body to see what happened.

"You shouldn't show your back to your enemy." The Kumo ninja said with smirk. He slashed at baron's back and kick Baron when he was fall after slashed. Baron was thrown a few meters and hit an electrical pole near Naruto and Hinata that make him unconscious.

* * *

Baron Hart Stat's

Lv : 3

STR : 41 (-10)

AGI: 44 (-5) [-5]

VIT: 40

INT: 24

WIS:30

CHA:36

LUCK:26

POINT:5

Money: 28160

Skill List

1. Gamers Mind (passive) LV max

2. Gamers Body (passive) LV max

3. Chakra reserve (passive) LV 4

4. Chakra Control (passive) LV 3

5. Observe (active) LV 7

6. Physical resistance (passive) LV 4

7. Ninjutsu (passive) LV 1

8. Taijutsu (passive) LV 3

9. Kenjutsu (passive) LV 3

10. Fuinjutsu (passive) LV 4

11. Cooking (passive) LV 4

12. Stealth (passive) LV 4

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you will like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

******Author's note:**

**Hey everyone, this is chapter a new chapter not a rewritten chapter. my beta reader is busy with her school so it will took a bit longer to post the rewritten version. so i decide to continue the story. I hope you enjoy the story.  
**

******As usual sorry for my bad grammar and I don't own Naruto and The Gamer. Now, let's start the story.**

* * *

With Hinata

"Please wake up Naruto…" Hinata said she was terrified when she looks at Naruto body that collapse and let out many bloods. She know if Naruto didn't get treatment soon he will die, however she don't know what she must do to help him.

"Since the hindrance is gone we can finally go." The kumo ninja said while walking to Hinata.

Hinata saw the kumo ninja coming closer, she was afraid and her body starts to tremble, she start to losing its strength. She feels despair, hopeless with no one help her..

"now let's go" the kumo ninja said, he uses his right hand to pull Hinata's hairs to force her facing the kumo ninja.

"kyaa" Hinata screamed in pain

"Now if you stay quiet and do as I say, I won't kill you." the kumo ninja said with a threaten tone

After heard what kumo ninja said she realized that her fear was not because she was going to kidnapped or killed but her fear come from imagining Naruto die because of her. Therefore, she decides to use her last strength to call someone to help.

"HELP ME FATHER!" Hinata shouted as hard as she can.

"Damn you!" the kumo ninja said. He rise his left arm to punch Hinata.

She closed her eyes when she saw that. However after a few moments the punch never comes. she open her eyes and surprised when she saw a man with long black hair, featureless white eyes and wears traditional loose fitting robes, holding the kumo ninja hands.

"I won't let you touch Hinata-sama with your filthy hands" said the man who holding kumo ninja hands. "Now why don't you sleep." The man hit kumo ninja neck and makes him unconscious.

"Uncle Hizashi!" Hinata said, She run into him and hug his body.

"It's ok Hinata-sama, everything is fine." Hizashi said while pet Hinata's head. He know that Hinata was trembling

Then three other men arrived. The first man was Hisashi Hyuga an identical twin of Hizashi, next was Hoheto Hyuga a man with brown hair with a top-knot hair style. The last was Ko Hyuga a teen with short brown hair with backwards spikes.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" said Hisashi who just arrived at the location.

"Father!" Hinata said.

"Is there any place you feel hurt?" Hisashi asked. While looking all over hinata body to check there any injury.

Suddenly Hinata remembered that both Naruto and Baron were in a very bad condition.

"I'm fine father more importantly Naruto and Baron were hurt very bad." Hinata said while dragging Hisashi into Naruto. "We must save them"

"Damn!" Hisashi said when he saw Naruto's body that covered in blood. "Hizashi take the kumo ninja to Ibiki. Hoheto take Baron and Naruto to our clan compound. Ko call our clan doctor

"Hai Hisashi sama/brother" Ko, Hoheto and Hizashi said in unison

* * *

"How is their condition brother?" Hizashi who arrived after sending the kumo ninja to interrogation department asked.

"It's getting worst, if we take the kunai his bleeding will get worst, however if we didn't take the kunai we can't treat his wounds." Hisashi explained while look at Naruto.

"What about the other?" Hizashi asked

"His wound on his back Is large, but he was lucky that it not deep enough to reach his organs we have done some first aid, so at least he won't die due to blood lost."

Hinata who heard her father explanation was trembling she was afraid that her hero would die because of her.

"N-no way" Hinata said her tears star to falling from her eyes. "I-is there anything we can do father?"

Hisashi who saw Hinata crying beside him was trying to comfort her by pet her head and said. "It's ok, we have told Ko to call a doctor so they can heal them."

Hinata just nod her head and sweep her tears.

After a while, Ko finally arrived at the compound and report to Hisashi.

"Where is the doctor ko?" Hisashi asked when he was Ko was come alone.

"I'm sorry Hisashi sama, the doctor didn't want to come when I told them the patient was Naruto."

"Those ungrateful bastard!" Hisashi said while activating his byakugan and emitting killer intent. He was angry with the doctor who didn't want to treat Naruto and Baron. "Ko! Tell the Hokage there is an emergency at our compound and tell him to come here as fast as possible."

"Hai" Ko said then he disappeared with shunshin

"Brother, Naruto's chakra is fading," said Hizashi who watched over Naruto with his byakugan.

Hisashi can only feel frustrated since there is nothing he can do help Naruto. Meanwhile Hinata was fall into despair, she could not understand why this happen. Maybe if she was not so weak this wouldn't happen. Before she could fall even further she was taken away by his father a few feet away from her position. Hinata was surprised when she saw Naruto was surrounded by red chakra that comes from his body. Hinata was scared when she felt overpowering presence that comes from Naruto, while Hisashi and Hizashi able to resist it thanks to their experience in the past.

"F-father, what is that? Is it hurting him?" Hinata asked, her hand was grabbing her father cloth.

Hisashi and Hizashi trying to understand what happening to Naruto body. After a while, the red chakra tried to pull out the kunai Naruto chest.

"I think it healing him," Hisashi said when he see Naruto wound start closing after the kunai gone.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind

Naruto open his eyes, he was surprised when he know that he was sleeping in shallow water. Then he sat and rubs his chest. He found that his wound was gone. He looks around and saw that he was in a long hallway with darkness on either side. He noticed that there is some pipe at each side of the wall.

"Is this the place for people who die?"

Naruto was confused with his current situation, he gets up and shake some of water off. Then he looks at both side of the hallway and felt something in one side of the hallway. Since he don't have anything to do he decide to follow his feeling.

After a short while, he saw a giant set of iron bars that block him from walking further into the darkness of the alley. He saw a paper with "seal" written on it attached on the upper part of the middle bar. That moment he knows right now he was not at heaven or hell.

**"****You've come boy."** A loud voice rolling through the room.

Naruto yelped and fell back, there was a few moment of silent until a voice broke it.

**"****hahahaha… it's been so long since I had a good laugh. Do not be afraid kid, we are in your mindscape. I want to talk with you, uzumaki Naruto.**" The voice continues spread through the room. It took a while before Naruto gain his composure after hearing and feeling an overwhelming presence from behind the bar.

"O-ok… but… May I know who you are since apparently you my name?" Naruto carefully asked to the mysterious presence.

**"****The human out there called me Kyuubi no yoko. The nine-tailed demon fox that Yondaime Hokage failed to defeat. I am the reason why you were hated by most of the ignorant idiots you met in this ungrateful village."** The Kyuubi said with a lower voice as the darkness started to lift from the cage, revealing an enormous demon fox with red-orange fur all over its body. The fox was lying down facing Naruto with its arms crossed underneath its head. Its nine tails were spread out on the floor behind it. Its red eyes were looking at Naruto as if waiting for his reaction.

It took all Naruto had to keep him from crapping his pants when he know he was face to face with the giant fox that entire village feared and hated. He tried to reassure himself since there is an iron bars between them, after a few minutes Naruto regained his composure.

He look at the fox who seemed waiting for what would he say, he start to thinking what would he say to the demon fox. At first, he wants to yell and insult the fox for being the reason why the whole village hate him. However, what would change? The sealing already happened and he already lived through the worst of it. He knows that things will be improved for him, since he is not alone any more. Right now, he thinks that it wasn't that bad having a giant fox sealed inside him. After thinking for a while, he decides to ask some question.

"U-um… I have a question, is there a side effect having you inside me?" Naruto asked, he think he needs to know since if there is some kind of side effect, he don't want hurt people around him.

** "****Hmmm you can say it a benefit and a side effect at the same time. Since by having me you can used my chakra. You must know that my chakra can used to heal or increase your power but at the same time, it can be a deadly potion. So you must be very careful when using my chakra"** Kyuubi explained.

"I see…" Naruto was glad when he know that he won't endanger people around him as long he not using Kyuubi chakra. "So what happened that made me end up here? The last thing I remember is watching Baron fight with a kumo ninja and then something stabbed my chest."

**"****Right now your body is dying, however I have give you my chakra to increased your healing rate. While I'm doing it I decide to pull you into this room so we can finally meet and have a discussion." **The Kyuubi said with annoyed tone. Naruto was scared when he know that Kyuubi annoyed at him.

**"****Now… I will tell you how this seal works between us. As long as I am inside you, the seal will absorb my chakra little by little while your body will turn it into your own chakra and I cannot get out without killing you."** The Kyuubi explained while using one of its tails to point at the seal. **"However this time i have considering myself to work with you to keep you alive, since the seal was designed so if you died for any reason beside your old age I will also die and it will be long and painful too."**

Naruto winced. When he saw the Kyuubi start to get up and all of its tail start to rise, while his eyes staring at Naruto

**"****imagine it my anger every time you are dying after beaten by ignorant fool and I working very hard to keep both of us ALIVE"** the Kyuubi roared when he punctuated the last word while slamming all of its tail to the ground, shaking the entire room and causing wave everywhere. The roar knocked Naruto to his feet and blew him back a few meters.

After the outburst, the fox exhaled loudly trying to calm its self then the fox lying down back to his original position.

**"****You are lucky I decide to heal you this time. Since I have decide that if I'm trapped in a weak container I would rather die with you and deal with the hassle of come back alive a few decades later. I almost considered to not saving you since fight against an elite-veteran ninja with your current ability would be considered as a form of suicide." **Kyuubi look at Naruto who annoyed when he called suicidal for doing what he thinks right. **"Still, you did it to save that girl and you actually did not want to die, so I decide to help you and make a deal with you to help you become strong enough to keep me alive, as well to protect you precious one."**

Naruto is wary when Kyuubi mention of made a deal with him. Especially since, it is the most powerful in the existence who tried to make a deal with him. He decides to find more information about it before accept or refuse it.

**"****go ahead, ask your question." **Kyuubi said

Naruto was surprised when the Kyuubi knows that he want to ask question as if Kyuubi able to read his mind.

"o-okay, then, why did you attack konoha?" Naruto gulped when he feels that Kyuubi looking at him annoyed.

**"****A man with sharingan ripped me out from my previous container and put me under his control using that cursed bloodline. I was taken to the village and forced to rampage until yondaime Hokage come and sealed me into you. i will ran you that man needs me for something much bigger than rampaging through human village. One day he will return and try to rip me out of you, and that means certain death for us, kid."** Kyuubi said with angry growl. Naruto was wary when he knows that in the future someone will come and kill him. However, he knows that right now there is not a thing he could do. Therefore, he decides to move on and worry about it later.

"I see, I think that's for now, and I won't mind being your partner on this."

Kyuubi was surprised with Naruto's carefree attitude.

**"****So, you won't ask about the term of the deal?"**

"I'll listen to your term as long as it didn't involved letting you out of the seal, or hurting innocent person. As long as it's reasonable I will gladly accept it." Naruto said with smile. The fox who saw it also smiled.

**"****I will tell you the benefit of this partnership. First, you will receive my knowledge of tactics and strategies. I will also dispel any kind of genjutsu cast upon you. Then you will have your sense heightened, with this you can easily detect someone who lied to you. For the last you will have the ability to control your own tailed beast transformation after you are trained enough."** Kyuubi have a smirk when he saw Naruto in amazement

**"****Basically I have three terms, however there is one terms addition that you accept it or not it will bond to happen. First, I want you to unlock all of your sense to me so I can see, smell, hear, taste and fell whatever you sense. This will make our sense joined together and you will have a heightened sense. Also we can talk without having you come here." **Kyuubi look at Naruto who nodded his head telling the Kyuubi that he accept it.

**"****Next, I want you to change this mindscape so it will be more comfortable for me to live in. I will help you train to change this mindscape later. I believe the third one will be the most difficult terms for you."** Kyuubi said with serious tone. Naruto's sweat start to fall his body was so tense hearing what Kyuubi said.

**"****I want you to limit your ramen to only twice a week."** Kyuubi said with a joke tone. Naruto was shocked, since a moment ago the atmosphere was very serious and intense. Kyuubi just smiled while enjoying look at Naruto's shocked face.

"What the hell. Is this a joke? Why do I have to limit myself from eating the food of god?"

**"****You should be glad that I'm still allowed you to eat this called food of gods you love so much. Trust that is the reason why you are a shrimp at your age."** Kyubi said, while using his thumb and point finger to scale Naruto high as if insulting him. "I can help you develop your body from here by using proper nutrition you eat."

"I… see… I'll do it if it can help me get stronger and protect my precious people." Naruto said with a disappointed tone.

**"****For last, when you are strong enough and ready, I want you to go and hunt down and kill the man who took control of me. As I said before you can refuse it, but trust me in the future want it or not you must fight this person. If you agreed to the at the first three terms I will promise when I out I won't I do anything to konoha and its allies. Since I don't want to be sealed inside another person" **kyuubi said, then he wait for the boys answer.

"Before that, there is something I want to tell you." Naruto said with a serious expression. The fox was wondering what he mean, the fox was surprised when see Naruto was bowing his head. "Thank you for saving me this whole time, thanks to you I can live on and meet many people who help me brightened my days."

**"****You are welcome kid. Now rise your head, so do you accept this partnership?"**

"Sure!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

**"****Good, I expected you to do me proud as my container uzumaki Naruto."** Kurama said while letting out one of its point finger near Naruto to let him grip and shook a little as a symbol they agree with the partnership.

"U-umm you know I feel a bit awkward since I don't know what I must call you?"

**"****Since you are my first partner I will tell you my real name and my name is Kurama."** Kurama said with proud. **"It looks like there is something going on outside so you may be wake up soon since I have done healing your wounds. A hour have been passed out there, But be careful since you will weak for a while. We will talk later after you rest Naruto, see you later."**

"See you kurama." Naruto said as he waving toward kurama and started to fade out.

* * *

Outside of mindscape

Hisashi, Hizashi and Hinata still amazed look at Naruto's body who glowing red brightening the whole room with the color.

"Father… uncle… what is that?" Hisashi and Hizashi know that Hinata was scared looking at the boy.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that my daughter. It is a secret that only the boys can tell you himself. I recommend you to wait until you gain his trust if you want to pursue a relation with him." Hisashi said, Hinata was disappointed when she didn't get an answer to her question.

"Now then, we must greet the Hokage." Hisashi said, when he heard someone knocking the door. Hisashi and Hizashi turn around to open the door, while Hinata followed them, a little confused. When Hizashi opened the door ko, the Hokage and five anbu was standing in front of the door. The Hokage was grim when look at the blood bathed Baron, and to the glowing body of Naruto.

"What happened here?" the Hokage asked, with tensed tone while looking at the Kyuubi chakra that surrounding Naruto's body.

After a few minutes explained, the Hokage found out what happened he was furious at the kumo ninja and at himself who cannot prevent it. After the explanation the Hokage command two of his anbu to take Baron to hospital and told the doctor to do everything they can to save him, then everyone notice that the red glow start to fade out until finally disappeared. The Hokage held his breath for a few moments until he saw Naruto's hand start moving. Then he moved closer to Naruto's side.

"Naruto? Is that you? Are you ok?"

Naruto open his eyes to see the third Hokage

"jiji, what are you doing here?" he said with a low voice

The Hokage relief, Naruto is the only person who calls him that, he want to discuss about the red chakra but it must wait until they were alone. Then he saw Hinata walking closer.

"U-um… I want to thank you for rescuing me, and I'm glad you do not seem hurt anymore now." Hinata said with happy tone.

"Err.. You're welcome." Naruto said he was unsure if he allowed having the gratitude since all he does was standing beside Hinata, while Baron fights very hard with kumo ninja.

"I would like to see you again when you recover. If that's ok with my father." Hinata said with shy tone while looking at her father. Hisashi nodded his head in approval.

"Hizashi I want you take my daughter to her room." Hisashi request to Hizashi. After got an affirmative nodded from Hizashi he turn to Hinata and said "my daughter I want you to go back to your room and clean up yourself, then I want you to check on your sister and protect him until finished."

Hinata bowed her head to everyone and made her way back to her room with Hizashi. After looking at his daughter who left the room. Hisashi kneeled down next to Naruto.

"uzumaki, my name is Hisashi and I am the head of my clan. I wish to express my gratitude to you and the other ki-"

"Baron, the other kid's name is Baron" Naruto said while interrupting Hisashi.

"I see, then as a token of gratitude you are welcome to come to my compound any time my daughter wish to meet you, and if you desire any help with something you can come to me and we will discuss it, I will try do my best to give you a solution." Hisashi said while slightly bowed his head.

Naruto was a bit tense when he knows he was in front of one of influential noble in the village. He don't know how he must act or replied.

**'****Naruto, It is me kurama. Do not speak. Just think if you want to response to me, ok? Now I want you to respond to him with respect, try to use sama at the end of his name and try to be modest since we will need his support in the future.'**

'hai, kurama.'

Naruto think for a moment to answer Hisashi.

"Hisashi-sama, thank you for your generous offer. But me and Baron just did what everyone will do when they see a kidnapper."

**'****Good response Naruto'**

"Nonsense, you are there and that's all matter. The offer is still available, I shall be seeing you soon." Then Hisashi stood up "have a good night and get some rest." He walked off and has a few words with the Hokage.

**'****Good now we have his support. Don't do anything to screw that up ok.'**

"Can you walk Naruto?" the Hokage asked after have a few words with Hisashi. After getting a nod as the answer the Hokage said "good, let's go home Naruto."

After left the hyuuga compound Naruto noticed that right now only he and the third Hokage that around the street

"Now..Naruto… tell me what happened to you to have your wound miraculously healed by some red chakra." The Hokage said with serious tone as if telling Naruto the he won't tolerate lie or half-truth answer.

'What should I say kurama?'

**'****Sorry Naruto but this time you are alone.'**

'Damn you fox!' Naruto screamed inside his mind.

"Well then, speak Naruto" the Hokage said while emitting a terrifying aura. While Naruto can only trembling while thinking what kind of answer, he must give to the Hokage.

* * *

Baron Hart Stat's

Lv : 3

STR : 41 (-10)

AGI: 44 (-5) [-5]

VIT: 40

INT: 24

WIS:30

CHA:36

LUCK:26

POINT:5

Money: 28160

Skill List

1. Gamers Mind (passive) LV max

2. Gamers Body (passive) LV max

3. Chakra reserve (passive) LV 4

4. Chakra Control (passive) LV 3

5. Observe (active) LV 7

6. Physical resistance (passive) LV 4

7. Ninjutsu (passive) LV 1

8. Taijutsu (passive) LV 3

9. Kenjutsu (passive) LV 3

10. Fuinjutsu (passive) LV 4

11. Cooking (passive) LV 4

12. Stealth (passive) LV 4


End file.
